


We were in love (now we're strangers)

by not_a_total_basket_case



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), and there was only one bed, nothing on my normal amount of angst, oh my god there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_total_basket_case/pseuds/not_a_total_basket_case
Summary: Bellamy stares at his phone in concern. Asking him to fake date Clarke would be a weird thing to ask even if they were still friends. But they’re not. They hardly even talk anymore.But for Raven to be asking, practically begging, there must be a fairly good reason that Clarke needs a fake boyfriend for this wedding. It’s just not something she would be asking otherwise. Especially not something she would be getting Raven to ask him. It’s a lot and it has him concerned.He’s not agreeing to it. He’s just saying that he’s going to need more time and more information and maybe a face to face conversation before he makes a decision. He and Clarke might not be friends anymore. But he’d known her forever. He can’t help caring. He cares with his whole heart. He can’t stop that. And he won’t lie. He’s a little curious.So he sends Raven a message that says they’ll discuss it when she’s sober and switches off his phone so he can sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is it even something I've written if it's not got a really dramatic lyric as the title?

**Raven Reyes** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:03AM_ _  
_Bellamy.

 **Bellamy Blake** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:04AM_ _  
_Raven.

 **Raven Reyes** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:04AM_ _  
_Clarke needs a boyfriend.

 **Bellamy Blake** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:07AM_ _  
_What. 

**Raven Reyes** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:08AM_ _  
_Clarke needs a boyfriend.

 **Bellamy Blake** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:09AM_ _  
_Yes. I can read. And my sentiment still stands. What?

 **Raven Reyes** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:10AM_ _  
_For her mum’s wedding next month.

 **Bellamy Blake** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:15AM_ _  
_Tell her to try tinder.

 **Raven Reyes** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:16AM_ _  
_She needs a date that isn’t going to fuck her over.

 **Bellamy Blake** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:17AM_ _  
_That sounds like a Clarke problem. Tell her to try tinder.

 **Raven Reyes** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:19AM_   
She can’t try tinder. She needs someone who she has been dating for a while.   
Someone who she can bring to her mums wedding.   
Someone who she could viably be in love with. 

**Bellamy Blake** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:22AM_   
She’s left it a little late. But still try tinder.   
Are you drunk? 

**Raven Reyes** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:23AM_   
Very.   
But she needs a FAKE boyfriend who can save her.   
A knight in shining armour if you will. 

**Bellamy Blake** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:24AM_   
I won’t _._   
That still sounds like a Clarke problem.

 **Raven Reyes** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:25AM_ _  
_I’ll never ask anything of you again. 

**Bellamy Blake** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:26AM_ _  
_That sounds like an empty promise. 

**Raven Reyes** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:26AM_   
It is.   
But she’s desperate.   
We need someone she can trust.   
We’ve tried everyone.

 **Bellamy Blake** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:28AM_ _  
_Glad I am your last option.

 **Raven Reyes** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 2:29AM_ _  
_Pllleeeasssseee? 

Bellamy stares at his phone in concern. This would be a weird thing to ask even if he and Clarke were still friends. But they’re not. They hardly even talk anymore. 

But for Raven to be asking, practically begging, there must be a fairly good reason that Clarke needs a fake boyfriend for this wedding. It’s just not something she would be asking otherwise. Especially not something she would be getting Raven to ask him. It’s a lot and it has him concerned. 

He’s not agreeing to it. He’s just saying that he’s going to need more time and more information and maybe a face to face conversation before he makes a decision. He and Clarke might not be friends anymore. But he’d known her forever. He can’t help caring. He cares with his whole heart. He can’t stop that. And he won’t lie. He’s a little curious. 

So he sends Raven a message that says they’ll discuss it when she’s sober and switches off his phone so he can sleep. 

But he doesn’t. His mind is turning over scenarios of why Clarke would need a fake boyfriend. For her mother's wedding. They had a good relationship when he was friends with her. Sure, she was a little meddlesome but she cared about her daughter. As far as he was aware she liked Marcus alright, they got on. It’ll probably be a huge affair that Clarke is going to hate, but that doesn’t mean she needs a fake boyfriend. Raven is probably invited. And she could bring any of their friends as a plus one. He has no idea why she could possibly need a fake boyfriend. Much less _him_ as a fake boyfriend. 

\----

Bellamy wakes up the next morning with nineteen messages from Raven explaining why he should fake date Clarke for her mother's wedding. He looks at the messages for almost twenty minutes, before he locks his phone and leaves her on read. He has to talk to her in person. 

He has a shower, makes himself a coffee and is out the door in fifteen minutes, planning to grab a bagel or something on his way to the apartment Raven shares with Echo. They’ve been some of his closest friends for years. It’s not weird for him to be dropping in unannounced with three bagels. In fact, it’s pretty normal.

He should have only bought two though because Raven isn’t home yet when he arrives. 

“Raven was being weird last night,” Bellamy says when Echo opens the door. He hands her a bagel, which she takes while looking at him scrutinizingly. 

“She’s always weird,” she says finally, pulling the door shut and hoisting herself up onto the bench, opposite where Bellamy has dropped down. “She’s not home yet though. So if you wanted to talk about it with her, you’re fresh out of luck.”

“I was planning to talk to her,” Bellamy says. “But I guess you’ll do.”

“Rude,” Echo says, kicking her foot at him, even though she’s not nearly close enough to make contact. “What’s up?”

“Last night she asked me to fake date Clarke.”

“Griffin?”

“How many Clarke’s do we know?” Bellamy asks, eyebrows raised.

“You would be the literal last person I asked to fake date Griffin,” Echo muses. “Did she say why?” 

“For her mum’s wedding next month,” Bellamy says. “But they were both drunk. I don’t even know if she was serious. But they might have been? She texted me. It was weird.”

“You’re considering this, aren’t you?” Echo asks, furrowing her brows. She’s always been good at reading him and she always knows what to say. What advice to offer. When to stay quiet. How to make him feel better. It’s why they had dated for all of ten minutes when he and Clarke initially stopped talking. It had been nice, but both of them knew they were only there for the convenience. They love each other, sure. But they weren’t in love. So it hardly even stung when she called it off. And they remained best friends, as though nothing had happened.

“I think I am?” Bellamy groans. He doesn’t want to do it. But he knows there is a good reason. She wouldn’t be asking otherwise. Especially not him.

“You know you don’t have to do everything someone asks you to, right?” Echo asks him, jumping from the counter and sitting down next to him. “You’re not obligated to do this because Raven asked you too.”

“I know,” Bellamy says. “I just feel like there has to be a good reason.” 

“And I’m sure there is,” she says softly. “But if you do this, make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into.” Her words have a double meaning that Bellamy’s chooses to ignore. Echo knows better than anyone how in love with Clarke Griffin he had been when they were friends. They’d been on the edge of something and Echo had seen it crumble. Had seen their fallout. Had seen how long it took him to get over it. 

“I’m going to talk to Raven about it,” Bellamy sighs. “If she can give me a good reason I should do this, then I might. If not, Clarke can find a date on Tinder.”

“Ah yes,” Echo laughs. “Using Tinder like the rest of us mere mortals.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” he laughs. “Do you have real coffee or just instant like the heathens you are.”

“Instant,” she tells him. “But I’ll make you one if you stop whining.” 

\----

It takes until the late afternoon for Raven to get home, but Bellamy spends the time playing Mario Kart with Echo and complaining about the fact that Raven wants him to fake date Clarke and it just doesn’t make sense. He can’t think of a reason that he would be the only person available for the job or a reason that Clarke would want it to be him.

He can tell Echo is getting sick of talking about it, telling him to stop thinking about it and wait until Raven gets home. Which is definitely easier said than done. A few years ago Bellamy would have done this in a heartbeat. Clarke was his best friend and he used to know everything there was to know about her. And while she is essentially a stranger to him now, he knows there would have to be a damn good reason that she wants this. That’s she’s getting Raven to ask him to do it. She’s just too proud to ask him herself. 

And they’re not friends anymore. But there is a part of him that still cares about her. A part of him that kind of wants to do this. Just because he can’t help himself. It would be easier to say no. But how can he? When he knows what he knows? When he knows there has got to be a reason she’s asking him? 

“Oh good,” Raven says when she walks in and spots him on the couch next to Echo. “You’re here.” 

“I am,” Bellamy agrees, looking over the back of the couch at her. “And I have questions.” 

“I know,” Raven says. “And I have answers.” 

“Tell me that you’re only asking because you were both drunk and you’ve realised it’s a bad idea now that you’re sober?” He asks, hoping it’s true but knowing it’s not.

“No,” Raven shakes her head. “She really needs a date for her mum’s wedding. And she needs it to be believable. She needs a backstory that people will believe.” 

“Why can’t you do it?” Bellamy asks. “You’ve known her for as long as I have and you actually like her.” 

“Because no one would buy it,” Raven rolls her eyes at Echo, who just holds her hands up in surrender and shakes her head. She’s not going to be any help. “Her mum has to believe it too. Plus, I’m invited and I’m bringing Shaw.” 

“Why me?” 

“Because she doesn’t trust anyone else not to give it away once they’ve had a drink,” Raven tells him slowly, as though she’s explaining it to a child. “We know you won’t slip up.” 

“And why is it so important that she has a boyfriend?” Bellamy finally asks. All of this he could have guessed himself. This is the real question that has been bugging him.

“Because the McCrearys are going to be there.” 

It all starts to click into place for Bellamy. The Griffin’s are friends with a lot of influential families and it would make sense that Abby would be inviting someone like the McCreary’s to her wedding. Which had it been anyone else, the worst that could be expected were a few subtle digs at the fact that Clarke was studying art and not medicine anymore and some eye-rolling and whispers about the fact her mother had allowed it. 

But David and Paxton McCreary were something else entirely. Convinced that the only the reason Clarke wasn’t following the footsteps of her parents was a lack of proper guidance. And so they pushed and pushed her towards Paxton. They never took no for an answer, never backed down, never left well enough alone. And it wasn’t subtle, it wasn’t friendly, it wasn’t comfortable. It was predatory. And Bellamy can’t stand to see anyone in that situation, not just Clarke. 

Clarke had had enough, a long time ago, only to find that they had the nerve to only back off when she was in a relationship. It was fine when she took Finn to charity ball years before. Manageable when she took Lexa home for Thanksgiving. Uncomfortable, but okay until Clarke had admitted they were only friends when Bellamy visited over Christmas the last year they were friends. 

Her mother allowed it to happen. Both because she never saw how horrible they were and because she needed the McCreary’s to keep donating. Bellamy thought it was selfish but Clarke always said she understood. 

So Bellamy kind of understands why Clarke wants a date to this wedding. Is tempted to say he’ll do it even. He’s seen first hand how uncomfortable and almost threatening the McCreary’s make things. But he still doesn’t understand why it has to be him. 

“Say I do this,” Bellamy begins, running his hand through his hair and glancing at Echo. “What do I have to do?”

“Just go with her to Arkadia,” Raven says. “Go to the wedding, come up with some cute story about how you got together. Smile, maybe dance and come home and it’s over.”

If he agrees to this, it’s not like it’s going to be hard. He likes Kane and Abby has always been nice to him. Raven will be there. It’s one night where he has to play nice with Clarke. And they were so close for so long, it’s not going to be hard to act like her boyfriend. There isn’t a doubt in his mind that people who haven’t seen them in more than a year will believe it. But he just can’t imagine Clarke asking Raven to ask. 

“And there is really no one else? She wants it to be me?”

“No one that she trusts,” Raven says, putting an emphasis on the word. “You can talk to her about if you want. She just doesn’t think you care enough to do it.”

And there it is. It’s not a challenge. Raven probably doesn’t even know the effect her words have on him. But how could Bellamy not care? How could Clarke think that? After everything that they had been through together. Just because they’d fallen out and weren’t friends anymore, doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about her. Doesn’t mean he’s going to let her go through this on her own.

He still doesn’t particularly want to do this but he doesn’t want her to suffer. And he definitely doesn’t want her to think that he doesn’t care because he always will. So he finds himself nodding. “Tell her I’ll do it.” 

“Tell her yourself,” Raven says, “her number hasn’t changed.” 

Bellamy can’t read the look on her face and before he can protest, she’s out of the couch and locking the bathroom door.

“What the fuck just happened?” Bellamy mutters, mostly to himself. 

“You just agreed to fake date Clarke,” Echo tells him unnecessarily. 

“Right,” he says, nodding his head. “I’m going home.” _To process this._

*

Bellamy is laying in bed that night, still trying to decide how to tell Clarke he’s going to do this. He knows Raven will stay true to her word and not tell her for him. And he’s not necessarily opposed to texting her, after all, he is going to be (albeit fake) dating her soon. He just doesn’t know how to break the ice. But they haven’t texted in over a year and very pointedly ignored each other when they’ve seen the other in person. How does he start a conversation now?

He opens, types and closes a message at least fifteen times in the hour he lays there. Each time he can’t bring himself to press send. Once he sends this message, there is no going back. He’s telling Clarke he’ll do it. He’s agreeing to fake date the girl he was once in love with and now doesn’t speak to. The person who was once his best friend. The person who said the words she knew would hurt him. The person he hurt just as bad. But he has to do this. 

**Bellamy Blake** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 10:43PM_ _  
_Hey. Raven told me why you need a date. I’ll do it for you.

 **Clarke Griffin** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 10:52PM_   
You will? Really?   
Thank you so much. 

**Bellamy Blake** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 10:55PM_ _  
_Yeah, I will. Just let me know the details. 

**Clarke Griffin** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 11:01PM_ _  
_Is it too much to ask that we meet up to discuss some of the details? Just so we can get our stories straight? 

It takes Bellamy a while to reply. Because agreeing to do this and see her in person in a months time is one thing. But meeting up, probably sometime soon, is another. He was banking on having time to mentally prepare himself before having to talk to her.

But they’re adults. They can meet up and have a conversation. He doesn’t need to make a big deal about this.

 **Bellamy Blake** ****  
_Sunday, July 21st, 11:21PM_ _  
_Sure, let me know a time and a place.

 **Clarke Griffin** ****  
_Sunday, July 11th, 11:23PM_ _  
_Is tomorrow at Eden okay for you? I have work or class late every day this week except tomorrow and it’s probably better to get our story straight sooner rather than later.

Bellamy wants to tell her that tomorrow is not okay and he needs more time to get his head around what’s going on. But he can’t do that. Because she’s right, the sooner they get their story right the better. He can work on memorising it and making sure he can answer questions about their apparent relationship. And so he texts back and tells her tomorrow is fine and they arrange to meet just after five, once he’s finished work for the day.

Bellamy struggles to fall asleep after that. His mind is racing with what he’s agreed to. How is he going to do this? He can barely manage to text her because it feels so awkward. It’s just going to be worse when they have to see each other in person. 

He groans even though there is no one around to hear it and curses Raven for saying he can do this. He totally can’t.

He eventually does fall into a restless sleep and wakes up several times throughout the night. At five, he decides it’s early enough for him to get up and go for a run to burn some of his nervous energy. He buys a coffee from the van by his apartment on his way home and quickly realises he probably should have gone for a chamomile tea.

His day at work drags, made worse by Murphy kicking his chair every time he walks past. Which is often, because he keeps sneaking away to annoy Emori. Which Bellamy prefers over the exasperated silences and snarky comments but if Murphy kicks his chair one more time he’s going to snap.

“Why are you rushing out of here?” Murphy asks, jogging to catch up with him. It’s five o’clock and for the first time probably ever, Bellamy is the first one out of the building.

“I have to meet a friend,” Bellamy shrugs, loosening his tie as he steps onto the street. He hates wearing it. Hates it even more when he’s nervous.

“Cryptic,” Murphy says, falling into step beside him. Bellamy wishes he wouldn’t. He’d rather not have to explain where he’s going. “Who is it? I know all your friends.” 

“No one,” Bellamy mutters, leading the way across the road in the wrong direction. If he walks past Murphy’s bus stop, hopefully, he’ll stop asking questions and Bellamy can go the long way to the coffee shop he’s meeting Clarke at.

“Why are you being weird?” Murphy asks. “Do you have a date?” 

“No,” Bellamy groans, managing to roll his eyes at Murphy. At least that makes this all seem normal. It’s not a conversation if Bellamy doesn’t roll his eyes at him at least once. 

“You’re so full of shit,” Murphy presses. “Who are you meeting?” 

“Just, no one,” Bellamy mutters. “Drop it, please?”

“Whatever man,” Murphy shrugs. “Keep your secrets.” 

Bellamy rolls his eyes again but breathes an internal sigh of relief when Murphy stops at the bus station. At least he isn’t going to keep following him to find out who he’s meeting. In hindsight, he should have lied and said Echo or Raven, but then Murphy might have wanted to join them. And then he would know he was actually meeting Clarke. And then Bellamy would have to explain what was going on. And Murphy would _never_ let him hear the end of it. What has he gotten himself into? 

His detour makes him late and he sees Clarke sitting in the shop, flicking through her phone before he even goes inside. He kind of wanted to get there first so he could be the one nonchalantly looking at social media and not at the door. Her hair is shorter than it was when they were friends but he knew that. This isn’t the first time he’s seen her. She looks about as tense as he feels and he hopes she can’t still see through him the way he still sees through her. 

He lets himself in and she looks up at the jingle of the bell. She smiles a tight-lipped smile at him and gestures to the seat at her table as if he were going to sit anywhere else. 

“Hi,” he says, dropping down opposite her and picking up a menu like there is a chance he’s going to order anything other than a latte. 

“Hey,” she says, her cheeks already reddening. He can tell this is going to be the most awkward conversation of his life. “Thanks so much for doing this.”

“Not a problem,” Bellamy shrugs. “Raven told me the McCreary's were going to be there and I couldn’t let anyone face them on their own.”

“Should have known you wouldn’t be able to help yourself,” Clarke smiles. “Always had to be the hero.”

“Some things never change,” Bellamy says and Clarke laughs softly. For a second it feels like it had before and Bellamy realises with a pang how much he misses her. He’s spent so long trying not to think about it because it hurt so much. Now he’s sitting across from her, remembering what it was like to be her best friend. He wonders if they could go back to that.

But then Clarke nods, a serious look returning to her face. “Let’s figure this out,” she says and it’s all business again.

“So I’m coming to the wedding with you and pretending we’re together?” Bellamy asks. 

“It’s over Labour Day weekend,” Clarke nods. “So you’ll only need to take Thursday and Friday off work. You don’t have classes those days, do you?”

“What?” Bellamy asks, furrowing his brow. “Isn’t the wedding on the 31st?”

“Of August, yeah,” Clarke agreed. 

“So why do I need days off work?”

“We need to be there Thursday night?” Clarke asks, looking at him as though it’s information he should have known. As though it’s something Raven should have mentioned. ”I suppose she didn’t tell you we won’t be flying back until Monday?”

“No. She didn’t,” Bellamy mutters, annoyance at Raven growing. “A week?”

“Five days,” Clarke corrects him. As though that’s any better. 

“We need to keep this up for a week?”

“Five days,” she insists. 

“Okay,” Bellamy agrees, scrubbing his hand over his face. Getting time off work won’t be a problem. He only works part time and his boss has been pushing him to use some of his leave anyway. He’ll probably insist on giving him Tuesday off too. “So we have to keep this up for five days? In front of your family the whole time?” 

“The rehearsal dinner is on Thursday. So we’ll be together then. But we don’t have any commitments Friday or Sunday. And then we just have to see them off Monday and we’ll be back home Monday afternoon and we never have to see each other again.”

Bellamy feels another pang at the thought of it going back to the way it was. It’s not like he’s been thinking about Clarke every day since they stopped being friends, but he is now that she’s here in front of him. He misses her. 

“Right,” Bellamy nods, trying to clear his head. “So it’s only really two days we need to keep it up?”

“Yeah. And the rest of it can be just a weekend trip to Arkadia,” Clarke promises. “We don’t even have to spend the time together. You can hang out at the beach or whatever.” 

Bellamy rolls his eyes before he can stop himself because this is going to be the furthest thing from a relaxing weekend away. “Okay, so rehearsal dinner, the wedding itself and seeing them off on Monday, that’s all?” 

“I promise,” Clarke says. She’s speaking really fast, as though she’s worried if she gives him enough time to think about it, he’ll change his mind. “And I’ll pay for the room at the hotel. I’ll make sure it has two beds but all the wedding guests will be staying there, so we will probably have to share if that’s okay?”

“I’m sure we can manage,” Bellamy nods. Clarke’s obviously thought about this. She knows what she’s gotten them both into. Which is probably a good thing. She probably has a plan. 

“Cool,” she nods. “I’m going to get a coffee, do you want one? My treat. To thank you for doing this.”

“You’re already paying for the room,” he reminds her, knowing he’s not going to win this. He never could when they were friends. “But I’ll just have a latte.” 

Clarke’s only gone a minute but it gives Bellamy ample time to worry about what’s going to happen while they’re _fake dating_. Everything that could go wrong, the repercussions if they’re found out. What their friends are going to say when inevitably realise what they’re doing. It’s going to be a disaster. He can just tell. 

“Okay, so,” Clarke says, snapping him out of his thoughts as she drops back down opposite him. “We need a story, something easy to remember and something we can improvise on if we need to.” 

“I’m assuming you already have something in mind?” 

“I kind of do, yeah,” she admits. 

“Go for it,” Bellamy says. “I have no idea how we’re going to pull this off.” 

“Lucky I’m the planner, huh?” She smiles, a subtle reference to the friendship they used to have. Clarke was always the one making plans for them. 

“Lucky,” he says, unable to keep the small smile off his face.

“I figure we stick as close to the truth as possible,” she begins again. “Tell everyone we had a fight and fell out but when I came home in January for the new semester, we made up.” 

At the beginning of last year, they had gotten into a stupid argument that just escalated and escalated until they refused to speak to each other, each too stubborn to apologise, too hurt to make the first move. Not long after their fight, Clarke was gone, missing an entire semester. She told Raven and some of their other friends that she just needed some time to herself, but Bellamy never heard a word from her.

She came back at the beginning of January, picking up where she left off and suddenly winding up in his art history class rather than her pre-med classes. They never spoke though. Not until now. And they definitely never made up. 

“Okay, seems easy enough to stick to,” Bellamy agrees. “What else?”

“We just tell them it was a long time in coming and we’ve been together about six months, we don’t have an official date or anything,” Clarke continues. “That way we can’t mess up anniversaries or anything.”

“Okay. What else? Do our friends know? Why didn’t your mum know?” 

“Our friends know, yeah,” Clarke says slowly, thinking his question over. “Mum didn’t know because I wasn’t ready to talk to her about it since she thought you and I weren’t friends anymore. I bitched about you a lot while I was away.” She lets out a half laugh, which Bellamy matches even though the fact her mother knows about their fight makes his stomach sink. 

“Alright,” Bellamy nods. “It seems easy, I guess. All we need to do is make sure everyone believes it.”

“I think we should get to know each other,” Clarke tells him, after a long sip of her coffee. Probably something caramel flavoured, if she still drinks the same. “Again.” 

She asks him a question which she would have definitely known the answer to a year and a half ago and it almost stings that she has to ask. But then she says, “I thought so,” and it quickly becomes a competition of who can remember the quirkiest things about each other. They do get to know each other again, laughing as they make up parts of their fake relationship. 

Bellamy enjoys the afternoon with Clarke, forgetting they’re not friends for just a little while

And as he leaves the coffee shop, he can’t help but think about the things that might happen if this goes _right_. He might get the girl that was once his best friend back.

*

The five weeks leading up to fake dating Clarke for a week are stressful. He’s grumpy and only Raven and Echo really know why. Murphy gives him shit about it and Monty tries to get him to tell him what’s going on. Bellamy manages to keep it quiet but also nearly calls it quits. All he can focus on is the things that are going to go wrong. What if forgets something trivial that he should know? Like Clarke’s drink preference and it all falls apart from there? What if they get into another fight and have to fake break up in front of everyone? What if he slips up? 

It’s made slightly easier when he messages Clarke these concerns and she just sends him the eye-rolling emoji and tells him they’ll take it as it comes. They do come up with some other plans though, which does help ease his anxiety a little. Like the fact that they’re going to go on a “date” Friday, so they don’t have to be around her family. And they continue to tell each other things about themselves and the last year, so they can answer questions if they’re asked them. 

He doesn’t feel like he’s prepared for this, but at least Clarke thinks they are. That’s got to count for something. 

“You seem stressed,” Echo tells him, the night before he leaves. He’s sulking on her and Raven’s couch because his couch doesn’t have anyone to complain to. 

“I am,” he says. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” It’s not the first time she’s reminded him of this. And it doesn’t really help, hearing that he got himself into this. “You made this mess yourself.”

“I know,” he groans. “Can we not talk about it and drink beer instead?”

Echo shrugs, moving towards the fridge and pulling out two bottles. She’s good at telling him what he needs to hear and knowing when to back off. He’s glad she’s so willing to listen to him complain and provide him with alcohol. 

“Get me one too,” Raven calls from the armchair in the corner. She has headphones on because she’s supposed to be studying, but apparently, she’s not listening to anything. “Echo is right. You have no one to blame for this but yourself.”

“I thought you were too busy to hang out tonight,” Bellamy says, ignoring her jibe. She’d gotten him into this. 

“I’ll study more after class tomorrow and on the plane.” Raven says. She doesn’t have to fly out until Thursday afternoon because unlike Bellamy, she only has to be there for the wedding on Saturday. She’s just taking an extra long weekend. “Do you want to go over anything again?” 

“No,” Bellamy says. Clarke had filled her in on everything so she could answer questions as well. But he doesn’t want to think about it right now. “Let’s just watch a movie before my whole life starts to fall apart tomorrow.”

“You’re so fucking dramatic,” Echo rolls her eyes but throws the remote at him. They drink probably too much beer and watch an inaccurate historical movie that Bellamy manages to complain about instead of Clarke and overall the night definitely has him feeling better about the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy hates instant coffee almost as much as I do. 
> 
> My beautiful friend [Linds](http://the-most-beautiful-broom.tumblr.com/) made the [amazing artwork](https://the-most-beautiful-broom.tumblr.com/post/186377400857/we-were-in-love-now-were-strangers) for this.
> 
> Tumblr is [Raven Reyes of sunshine.](http://raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

He’s feeling better about it, until he wakes up that morning and hasn’t packed yet and has to meet Clarke at the airport in just over an hour. He also has a headache, which isn’t fair because he didn’t drink enough to be hungover. 

He packs hurriedly, only really making sure he has options to wear to the rehearsal and the wedding. The rest he just hopes he’s grabbed the right clothes for because he doesn’t have time to stand around and plan what he needs. 

He’s getting in a cab only five minutes later than he planned and breathing a sigh of relief as he texts Clarke ‘ _ omw. _ ’

There’s traffic on the way to the airport, which just causes more stress but they make it only a few minutes late. So Bellamy tips the driver extra and half jogs inside. 

Clarke is waiting to check in, hand on her suitcase and looking at her phone. She’s wearing jeans and what he thinks is the same hoodie she flew home in when he went with her last time. It’s like she’s been plucked from his memories. Which is a kick in the stomach and an unwanted wave of memories he doesn’t really want to deal with. 

He shoves them aside with to think about when they get home and calls out to her. She looks up, the same small smile on her face that she’d given him when they met in the cafe five weeks ago. 

“Not like you to be late,” she says. 

“There was traffic,” Bellamy says, leading the way to the counter. 

“And you were drinking last night?” She’s teasing but there is something more there. He wonders if she feels left out. She was always there when he and Raven drank.

“Yeah, but that’s not why I was late,” he says. “There really was traffic.” 

They make small talk as they wait in the queue and it’s not nearly as awkward as Bellamy was preparing for. But they still have the three-hour flight where they literally can’t escape each other. There’s still plenty of time for awkwardness.

They check in and make their way to their departure gate with minimal issues. Bellamy ducks away to buy coffees before Clarke can object, asking for a double shot of caramel in the latte her orders her. 

“I feel like I haven’t thanked you enough for this,” Clarke says, after a moment of silence once he joins her again. 

“It’s just a coffee,” Bellamy says, even though he knows she’s talking about the five days they’re about to spend fake dating. 

“You know what I mean.”

“I do,” he tells her. “And it’s fine. We keep this up for five days and you’ll probably never have to deal with Paxton McCreary again.” He knows it’s an empty promise because the chances are Clarke will end up at some charity event for her mother's hospital or Christmas lunch and have to speak to him, but at least she can avoid him for this week. 

“Well, thank you,” she says anyway, looking him in the eye. “Again. I really do appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome.”

The flight is a little uncomfortable, but only because he knows he can’t escape and they have to sit right next to each other. But he gives her the window seat and puts her bag in the overhead locker, even managing to tease her about being too short like he would have done before all this. And then Clarke puts on a movie and he is mostly able to focus on the book that he’s brought with him, so they don’t have to fill the three hours entirely with conversation.

It’s nice, proving they can be in close proximity with no escape without being at each other’s throats. If you’d asked him six weeks ago if it were possible, he would have doubted it very much. 

They land, collect their bags and are in a cab on the way to the hotel without any hassle. And more importantly, without any awkward conversation.

It’s busy when they arrive, but Bellamy was expecting that. It’s a small town, with a relatively large event and only one hotel and a handful of bed and breakfasts. People would be driving in from all over for the wedding. Abby and Kane both work in the city and he knows Kane has a place up there that they stay in during the week. But they’ve always had such a soft spot for Arkadia, where Clarke had grown up. He’s not surprised that the wedding is here.

“We’ll check in,” Clarke tells him as the step out of the cab and drag their suitcases towards the hotel, “and then I’m going to go get some food. You can come if you want or you can hang out here. We don’t need to be at the rehearsal until seven.” 

“I’ll come get some food,” Bellamy says. Partly because he wouldn’t mind spending some time with her while things are going well and partly because he doesn’t think they should be seen alone before they are seen together. “But then I’ll probably come back here.” 

“Cool,” Clarke hums, stepping up to the desk. “I have a booking for Griffin.”

“Clarke, hey,” the man at the counter greets her. He’s probably their age, probably some Clarke knew from high school.

“Oh my gosh,” Clarke says after a moment. “Riley, I thought you were at school?” 

“Just home for the wedding,” Riley says. “Figured I’d work while I’m here.” 

“Oh, I always forget your dad owns this place!” Clarke smiles and only Bellamy can feel the slight panic radiating off her. Are they going to get caught out this early just because Riley is going to see the room Clarke booked? “This is Bellamy, by the way. My boyfriend.” 

“Hey man,” Riley nods. “Looks like someone fucked up your booking though. This just keeps happening here.” Riley rolls his eyes and types something on the computer.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asks. She’s still panicking and Bellamy puts his hand on her shoulder, just an anchor. Something a boyfriend might do. Something he would have done before. Something that still feels so natural.

“Oh,” he mutters, “nothing I can’t fix. Just one of the new staff haven’t been changing the default setting of twin rooms.” 

“As long as it’s not too much trouble,” she smiles. There is no point telling him not to change it. Any actual couple would prefer sharing a bed and saying anything would arise too much suspicion. He understands, but his stomach drops.

“Easy as,” Riley says, hitting something on the keyboard and reaching under behind him for their room card. “This activates once you swipe it through the lock on your room. Number three-oh-five. Extra towels are in the cupboard above the bed. Extra pillows are available on request, blah, blah, you’ve been here before.” 

“Thanks so much, Riley,” Clarke smiles, taking the keycards. “We appreciate it.” 

Bellamy nods his thanks and follows Clarke towards the elevator. 

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke says, once they’re out of earshot. “I didn’t even think that he would recognise me but I couldn’t ask him to leave the rooms the same. He’d tell my mum.”

“It’s okay,” Bellamy says. “Nothing we can do about it now. We’ll figure it out.” 

“How are you so chill about this?” Clarke asks, letting out a shaky breath as the elevator doors slide shut behind them.

“No point stressing about something we can’t change,” he shrugs. “We’ll make it work.” He wants to add, ‘we always do,’ but decides not to. Because they didn’t last time. They ruined their entire relationship instead.

They’re quiet as they get out of the elevator and walk down the hall looking for their room. There isn’t much to say that hasn’t been said.

But when they unlock the door, they’re hit with the reality of what they’re going to have to deal with over the next five days. It’s a nice room - really nice, but it’s small. Not enough room for an inflatable mattress which Bellamy was planning on sneaking in. The bed in the centre of the room somehow manages to look like it’s taunting them.

“I can sleep on the floor,” Clarke suggests, hoisting her suitcase onto the desk and focussing intently on the zip. 

“No,” Bellamy shakes his head. “I’m not going to ask you to sleep on the floor.”

“Well you’re not going to,” Clarke says. “You’re already doing so much for me. I can’t take the bed as well.” 

“And I can’t take the bed when you’re already paying for the room,”

“I’m only paying for the room because I’ve asked you to do this!”

“You can’t sleep on the floor,” he almost snaps back. He feels like this is a fight they’re both too stubborn to give up on. Either they’re both going to sleep on the floor or neither of them will. 

“What do you suggest?” Clarke asks, running her hand through her hair. A nervous gesture he recognises well. For a second he’s struck with how little she’s changed, but then remembers the reality of their situation. Neither of them are sleeping on the floor. They can’t get another room. It’s a king size bed. They’re adults. 

“We can share,” Bellamy says firmly. He’s trying to leave no room for argument, but this is Clarke Griffin that he’s talking to and arguing is second nature to her.

“We can’t,” she begins and shakes her head. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking,” Bellamy shrugs, focussing on sounding nonchalant. “I’m offering.”

“But it’s not like we’re frie-” Clarke stops. But Bellamy knew what she was about to say and it’s the kick back to their present situation that he needed to remind himself what he’s doing here. He’s not here because she wants him. He’s not here because he’s doing a friend a favour. He and Clarke are no longer friends. He’s here because he’s a convenient, believable story and a good liar.. “We don’t have to share.”

“We’re adults. It’s a king bed,” Bellamy says, keeping the emotion out of his voice. He doesn’t want Clarke to realise what he’s just realised. 

“Look,” she says quietly. “We’ll figure it out tonight. Let’s just go get some food now.”

Bellamy agrees with her. There’s no point arguing right now. He’ll convince her after the rehearsal, when she’s tired and just wants to go to bed. 

They walk in silence out of the hotel and into the street and it’s the first time it’s really felt awkward. It’s the first time since he initially agreed that he begins to doubt they can do this. If they can’t come to an agreement about a bed, how are they going to pull off dating in front of hundreds of people? How can they do this, when she says they’re not even friends.

“Is sushi okay?” Clarke asks after they’ve been walking aimlessly for a while. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” And then the conversation is over again. 

She leads him into a small sushi bar and orders her lunch and steps to the side so he can order his. They pay separately which Bellamy is glad for. They don’t need to argue again. 

He pulls his phone out while they’re waiting for their food, just so he has something to stare at other than the menu. 

**Bellamy Blake** **  
** _ Thursday, August 29th, 1:40pm _ _   
_ What have you gotten me into?

**Raven Reyes** **  
** _ Thursday, August 29th, 1:42pm _ _   
_ I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a million times. I haven’t gotten you into anything. You agreed. I’ll meet you guys tomorrow for breakfast and sort out whatever the hell is the problem now. 

**Bellamy Blake** **  
** _ Thursday, August 29th, 1:44pm _ _   
_ i don’t know why we thought we could do this. We’re already arguing and we only had to pretend to be dating in front of the guy in reception. We’re so fucked. 

**Raven Reyes** **  
** _ Thursday, August 29th, 1:45pm _ __   
Ffs   
I hate you both   
You’re both as incompetent as each other

Bellamy doesn’t reply. He’s not sure why he thought messaging Raven would help but it didn’t. She’s got more faith in this going smoothly than their track record deserves. He should have messaged Echo. At least she would have agreed that it was a bad idea. 

“Do we need to talk about the rehearsal?” Clarke asks, once their food arrives. 

“I just need to be introduced as your boyfriend right?”

“Yeah,” Clarke agrees. “Might need to make small talk with Marcus’s parents. Or my grandparents. There won’t be many people there tonight.”

“A rehearsal for the wedding, where there will be a tonne of people,” Bellamy nods. “We’ve got this.”

“Two rehearsals in one,” Clarke says, smiling that small smile. The one he’s feeling himself starting to chase. Which is not ideal with someone he’s already started arguing with. Someone he still has four and a half days with. 

“What do I need to expect?” Bellamy asks, instead of dwelling on the realisation. It doesn’t mean anything that he wants to make her smile. 

“An overly catered event,” Clarke muses, “small talk, expensive champagne and probably caviar.” She scrunches up her nose at the last bit and Bellamy snorts. Clarke  _ hates _ caviar. 

“We’ve got this,” Belalmy nods again. This part will be easy. 

It’s easy to fall back into conversation and planning when they have the safety of the restaurant they’re in to hide behind. If there is a silence, it’s filled by music or the conversation around them. When there is a pause in conversation, it’s easy to focus on the food in front of them. It’s easy enough to change the topic when they have inspiration around them. 

They’re in the restaurant long enough that Bellamy leaves an extra tip on the table as they leave. Spending the afternoon with Clarke is a much needed reminder that they can act like normal people. But it’s also a reminder of how careful they are around each other. It’s like they’re walking on eggshells. They need the buffering of a public place because there is still so much left unsaid between them. Things that they can easily ignore when there are distractions around them. 

Things that aren’t so easily ignored when they’re alone and no longer pretending. Things they’re going to have to talk about if they ever want to become friends again. Things that terrify him. 

Things he’s going to ignore. 

They get back into the hotel with a little over two hours before they have to start getting ready for the rehearsal. Clarke curls up in the single armchair and turns the TV on, leaving Bellamy with no option but to lay on the bed that they’d argued about. 

“Do you mind if we watch a movie?” Clarke asks, flicking through the channels. 

Bellamy nods. He’s just going to flick through his phone anyway. He has a couple of work emails he should reply to. And he can probably text Murphy something vague enough that will satisfy his need to complain without him having to explain what he’s complaining about. Murphy is good for that.

_ Hercules  _ is playing on one of the free channels, so Clarke settles on that. Bellamy snorts quietly enough, that he thinks Clarke doesn’t hear him. 

It takes him ten minutes before he has to ask. “Did you pick this because you knew it would annoy me?” The historical inaccuracies are laughable. But it was his favourite movie as a kid. And picking a movie to annoy him is definitely something the Clarke Griffin he knew so well would do. 

“What no?” Clarke begins, “sorry. Did you want me to turn it off? I didn’t even think-” 

“Because it doesn’t annoy me. It was my favourite as a kid. Me and Octav-” he cuts himself off. He doesn’t want to talk about Octavia. Because that would be bringing up what started their fight. “Well it was one of the only movies we had.”

“Right. Of course. You were a giant nerd as a kid too,” Clarke teases, turning her attention back to the TV. 

They watch the movie with Bellamy only commentating occasionally and Clarke rolling her eyes every time. 

It’s easy to forget what they’re doing here, until Raven texts asking their room number. Clarke replies and Raven says she’ll be right up. 

“I guess we should start getting ready,” Clarke mutters, untangling herself and getting up. All of Bellamy’s nerves he’s managed to ignore for the last two hours come back in full force. He’s about to have to pretend to be Clarke’s boyfriend in front of people who actually matter. They can’t fuck this up. 

“Right,” Bellamy mutters, “do you want to use the bathroom first?” 

“Please,” Clarke says, rummaging through her suitcase. “I need to wash my hair.” 

He nods, letting her pass, so he can dig through his own suitcase. Tonight is going to be a fairly casual event. Casual compared to the wedding, not compared to what Bellamy is used to. But he has brought his nicest button down and a pair of black pants and the stupid pair of brown shoes that Raven insisted he packed. What he’s going to wear is the least of his concerns. 

A knock at the door, reminds him of another of his concerns. Raven is waiting to be let in, probably with a full lecture already prepared on why they can do this and why they need to do this and why Bellamy is being an idiot and he just doesn’t want to hear it.

But she is one of both of their best friends. He can’t leave her in the hallway. No matter how much he wants to. 

“Hi,” she says, before he’s even opened the door the whole way. “What the fuck is going on?” 

“Hi Raven,” Bellamy says, ignoring her question. “How was your flight.” 

“Fine,” Raven rolls her eyes. “What happened?” 

“We got a room with a double bed and we fought over who was going to sleep in it.”

“And you’re two grown adults who couldn’t fathom sharing?” 

“I suggested it,” Bellamy mutters.

“You can share a bed,” Raven says, shaking her head. “And you can pretend to be in a relationship for two days. And maybe sort out whatever happened between you two while you’re at it.”

“It’s not that simple,” Bellamy mutters. 

“It is that simple,” Raven says slowly. “You’re friends. You can do this and you can fix this.” 

Bellamy had never really explained the extent of what happened between him and Clarke to Raven. He’d never explained it to anyone. And as far as he knows, neither had Clarke. Raven can’t tell him they can be friends again when she doesn’t know what happened. 

“We might be able to date for the weekend,” Bellamy whispers. He can still hear the shower running in the bathroom, but he still doesn’t want Clarke to hear. “But she’s the one who’s said we’re not friends. A stress filled weekend isn’t going to fix this.” 

“You’re such an idiot,” Raven hisses back. “She misses you.”

“Did she say that?” Bellamy asks. He wants to believe it. But he can’t. Clarke was the one who left and never contacted him again. Admittedly, he didn’t try either to contact her. But she knew where he was. He didn’t run away. And he would never say they’re not friends to her face. And she did.

“Well, no,” Raven admits. “But I know her.” 

“So do I,” Bellamy says. “She says what she’s thinking. And she told me we weren’t friends. There’s nothing to fix. We do this and we can home. Back to the way it was before.” It’s another thing Clarke had said to him. Another reminder that he’s just doing her favour. Another reminder that it’s just going to go back to the way it was and this doesn’t change anything. 

“I don’t know what is happening between you two,” Raven says, “but don’t even try and tell me that there is nothing to fix. You miss her too.”

“I never said that.”

“But I  _ know you _ ,” she says. “And neither of you can lie to me.” 

Bellamy doesn’t say anything else. Partly because the shower has shut off and partly because she’s right. He does miss her and he doesn’t want it to go back to the way it was before. He cares about her; probably always will. But he doesn’t know how to fix over a year of cold shoulders and silent treatment. He doesn’t know how to take back the horrible things he said. Doesn’t know how to forgive what she said to him. 

And instead of voicing his thoughts, he holds up his outfit and asks, “is this okay to wear tonight?” 

“Yeah,” Raven nods, “it’s a pretty casual event, considering who it’s for.”

“Are you going to be there?”

“No. You guys are going to have to get your shit sorted without me.”

“Thanks for the faith,” Bellamy mutters. “What are you even here for?” 

“To tell you to stop being dumb,” Raven shrugs. “And I am doing Clarke’s eyeliner.” 

“Bathroom is free,” Clarke says, stepping out and nodding at the door.

He’s grateful for the temporary escape from Raven. He needs time to process what she said. How can Clarke miss him and not reach out?  _ The same way that he misses her and never reached out _ . She’s made it pretty clear that they’re not friends and this is only for this week. But then maybe she’s only doing it because Bellamy hasn’t made any effort to repair their friendship either and she somehow thinks it’s what he wants? 

Which means they’re both potentially sending each other messages that aren’t true. Which just makes the whole thing even more confusing. And Raven’s heart is in the right place, but she doesn’t really know what she’s talking about. She doesn’t know what happened, she doesn’t know how Bellamy feels. She can’t make claims like that when she doesn’t have any proof. 

But she is right. He misses her so much. Even more, now that they’re spending time together and the friendship they used to have is being thrust in his face but still just out of his reach. This was such a bad idea. He’s torturing himself.

He stays in the shower long enough to overthink everything again before finally shutting off the taps. Hopefully, it was enough time for Raven to give Clarke the same lecture he got. Maybe Clarke will take it as a pep talk. 

He gets dressed and manages to slightly tame his hair before he leaves the bathroom. And then he has to focus on not staring for a second. Bellamy’s used to seeing Clarke dressed up for her mother's functions and she always looks good. But it’s been a year and a half since he’s seen her like this. And she looks beautiful. 

“You clean up well,” Raven calls, not even looking up from where she is tracing a dark line above Clarke’s eye.

“So do you,” Bellamy says quietly and then adds, “Clarke.” Because it would be weird if they thought he was talking to Raven. Not that they would, he’s just nervous and already overthinking everything he’s saying. 

Which is going to make for an extremely awkward evening.

Raven spends another twenty minutes on Clarke’s hair and makeup and then she’s gone. Bellamy is able to let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He was worried Raven was going to make them talk. Which they’re not ready for. 

“Are you ready?” Clarke asks, as Bellamy is tying his shoes. 

“As I’ll ever be,” he mumbles. He grabs his phone and makes sure the room key is in his wallet and steps out the door into the hallway. He’s not ready when Clarke grabs his arm and laughs suddenly, almost looks at her questioningly, before spotting the couple at the end of the hall. He assumes it’s someone that needs to think they’re together, so Bellamy schools his face into something that might pass as someone who’s just said something funny and follows Clarke towards the elevator. The couple continues in the other direction and Bellamy isn’t even sure if they saw them.

“My cousin,” Clarke whispers, once the doors have slid shut. “Josephine. We… don’t get on.” 

Bellamy had heard about Josephine, Abby’s niece, a member of the family that Clarke rarely saw. Someone who had spent her childhood tormenting Clarke and their adult years making sure everyone knew she was following in the family footsteps and majoring in science. Probably even worse now Clarke wasn’t even pre-med. Making sure everyone knew she was  _ better _ than Clarke. 

“Did she buy it?”

“I don’t even think she saw us,” Clarke says. “But if she even has the slightest doubt that this is real, she’ll tell everyone. And she’ll be watching. She’s always looking for something to torment me about.” 

“Fantastic.” As if this wasn’t going to be hard enough without someone who will potentially doubt their relationship being involved. 

“Don’t worry,” Clarke says, reaching for his hand. “Hold my hand and act like you me in case we run into anyone else.”

Bellamy wants to tell her that he does like her and that he never stopped, but it’s not the time. They have a rehearsal to get through first. And if someone overhead, it would just cause even more problems. 

Bellamy and Clarke are one of the last to arrive, which suits him fine. Everyone is already there for introductions. It is a small event like Clarke promised and everyone is busy, fussing with last minute decorations and seating plans and making sure the cake is going to arrive on time. It means they mostly ignore Bellamy and he is able to stand far enough back that no one asks his opinion on if the shade of gold of the table cloths  _ really _ match the gold ribbon around the flowers. Which is good because he’s feeling so tense that if someone asked him that question, he would definitely snap. It’s gold. 

It takes over two hours, but they finally move on to their dinner reservations. Clarke comes back to Bellamy’s side and takes his hand. 

“So far, so good,” she whispers. “Mum is too preoccupied to be watching us and no one else here has any reason to doubt us.” 

“One part down, only four more days to go,” Bellamy whispers back. He means it as something to ease some of the tension that’s still between them, but it doesn’t. It just comes across resentful. He wants to kick himself.

“I’m so hungry,” Clarke says, her voice returning to normal and the hurt in her eyes disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

“Lucky we’re almost there,” Marcus calls over his shoulder and it’s all business again. Clarke entwines her fingers with his and it reminds him of when they were friends and she would get excited and drag him places. Or just before their fight, when they would lay on the couch and she’d play with hands. When they were a step further than friends but not quite together. And it makes him ache for what they could have had.

She asks if he wants to share entrees, so they can try two things and it’s a reminder of how often they did that as friends. He knows she’s just trying to maintain their lie but all it does is remind him. He’s not sure he can last this whole week without losing his mind.  _ Five days,  _ Clarke’s voice echoes in his head,  _ only five days _ .

It doesn’t get any easier as the night goes on. Now they’re not preparing for the wedding more of the attention is on them.

“So,” Abby asks, just after the entrees have been brought out. Her attention is on Bellamy. Clarke is busy dividing their plates. “How long have you been together?” 

“About six months,” Bellamy says, managing to sound relatively normal, despite the sweaty palms. “It was a long time coming though.”

“Here I was thinking you guys weren’t even friends anymore,” Abby says. It doesn’t sound like an accusation, just curiosity but it’s not something Bellamy knows how to respond to. Because they’re  _ not _ friends anymore. 

“We weren’t,” Clarke says, looking up at him fondly. But he knows it’s a show. She’s just as frustrated as he is. “But it didn’t take much to make up. It was such a dumb argument. We both overreacted.” 

He wonders for a second if she really believes that. Because it was a stupid argument, that started over his sister and blew up from there, but she was the one who ran away and didn’t come back. And she is the one who’s said they’re not friends. 

He pushes the thought aside and smiles softly at Clarke because that’s something he would do if he and his girlfriend were talking about how they got together. And if nothing else, he’s going to be a good fake boyfriend.

“It was stupid,” Bellamy agrees easily. Because he means it.

“Well I’m glad you guys made up,” Marcus says, holding a glass up. “It’s wonderful to have you here tonight.”

The subject changes and Bellamy’s pretty sure they made a good first impression. They gave no reason for anyone to doubt them. As long as they can keep this up, it should be easy. 

The rest of the night goes smoothly. Clarke laughs what he’s sure is a genuine laugh at a lame joke he makes while talking to Marcus. She asks if he wants to split a dessert and he teases that, ‘of course she needs chocolate.’ They have an actual conversation about their art history lecturer and Abby chimes in, asking a question about Clarke’s studies. 

They’re saying their goodbyes, getting ready to head back to the hotel when Abby says it. 

“I know I’ve already said it, but I am so happy you’re friends again,” she smiles, touching Clarke’s cheek gently. “I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time.” 

Bellamy manages to hold back a sigh. The fact that the happiest Abby has seen her daughter is while she’s fake dating him doesn’t sit well. It means there is still something else going on that he doesn’t know about because they’re not friends and she doesn’t have to tell him anything. But he still wants to help her overcome it. It’s also a reminder that he doesn’t know her anymore, doesn’t know what’s going on in her life, doesn’t know how to help her. She doesn’t need and probably doesn’t want his help. All he is, is her fake boyfriend for the weekend. 

“Me too mum,” Clarke says, softly hugging her. “We better head back. We’ve got plans tomorrow.” 

“Surely you have time for breakfast?” Abby asks and it sounds like it’s something she’s asked before. Something that Clarke had turned down. Something they probably argued about. And Bellamy can’t fix whatever is going on with Clarke, but he can make these five days easier for her. 

“Mum,” Clarke begins, “I’ve told you, we have plans.” 

“We can squeeze in breakfast, can’t we?” Bellamy asks casually, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“I thought you wanted to go to that cute place?” Clarke asks him. She’s giving him an out.

“Come on,” Marcus encourages. “We can do it early, so it doesn’t interfere with your date day.” 

“As long as you’re okay with it?” She looks at him and he can’t figure out the look she’s giving him. 

“Really, it’s fine,” Bellamy smiles. “It’ll be fun.” 

“Great!” Abby says, “Josie will be so pleased to hear you’re coming.”

“Josie is staying with you?” Clarke groans. 

“I offered her your room, when you said you weren’t staying.” Abby tells her. “I thought someone might as well use it.” 

“You should have mentioned that before we agreed to come,” Clarke groans.

“She’s your family, Clarke,” Abby scolds. “It’s time you two got over this.”

“I’ll get over it when she stops trying to ruin my life.”

“You’re being dramatic, sweetheart,” Abby says, kissing Clarke’s cheek. “Goodnight Bellamy, it was lovely to see you again.” 

“You too,” Bellamy says, shaking Marcus’s hand. 

They leave the restaurant together holding hands but in silence. Bellamy doesn’t know what to say without the guise of being her boyfriend. He doesn’t know how to deal with what he’s just found out. He wants to be there for her but doesn’t know if she wants him. And so he waits for her to speak first.

Which doesn’t happen until they’re actually in the cab on the way back to the hotel.

“You didn’t have to agree to go tomorrow,” she says quietly. “It wasn’t part of the deal.” 

“I don’t mind,” Bellamy says. “We have to be convincing and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t at least make an effort with your family.”

“A fake one,” she says. But there is no heat behind it. And he doesn’t know if he should take it as a joke or a reminder.

“We get breakfast tomorrow and then we don’t need to do anything else until the wedding,” he tells her. “It’ll be fine.” 

“If you’re sure,” Clarke shrugs. “I don’t mind cancelling. I don’t want to see Josephine sooner than I have to.” 

“I’m sure.”

She nods and then the taxi is pulling into the hotel and the conversation stops. There’s a tension between them that he doesn’t know how to address. It’s easy enough to talk to her when he has to. But they’re alone now. Anything he says now, he’s saying because he wants to and not because he has to. And he doesn’t know how to say that he wants to help and that he misses her when he’s pretty sure she doesn’t want him too.

So they walk to their room in silence. He lets her fumble for the key and unlock the door, while he stands awkwardly to the side. 

It’s not until they’re inside and he’s putting his stuff down that he remembers the next thing they have to deal with. The bed. She doesn’t want to share it with him anymore than he does, but there is no way she’s sleeping on the floor and she’s too stubborn to let him either. 

But he has no idea how to share a bed with her. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to sleep on the floor?” Clarke asks. He can hear the nerves in her voice. She’s obviously thinking the same thing. But this doesn’t have to be a big deal. Neither of them need to sleep on the floor.

“We’re adults,” Bellamy tells her. “Neither of us are going to sleep on the floor. Do you want to use the bathroom first?” He tries to make his tone sound final and not tense. He’s not sure he manages it, but Clarke disappears into the bathroom. 

Half an hour later, they’re both changed into pyjamas and dancing around the fact one of them has to make the first move. He’s being so awkward and he doesn’t know how to stop. Clarke used to be his best friend, they’ve shared a bed before. This  _ isn’t _ a big deal.

“Just,” Clarke mutters, walking around to the other side of the bed and roughly tugging down the covers. “Just, get in. Let’s go to sleep.”

She’s right. There’s no point making it anymore awkward than it needs to be. And he’s the one that’s signed them up for an early morning wake up. 

So he grits his teeth, pulls back the covers on his side and climbs in beside her. He’s careful to stay as close to the edge as possible.

“This okay?” He can’t help but ask. Because if it’s not, he’s going to get up and sleep on the floor. Or the armchair. It doesn’t look too uncomfortable.

“It’s fine,” she says. She’s stubborn. He’s not really sure what else he expected. But then her voice softens as she adds, “I know I’ve thanked you a million times, but really thank you. Tonight went better than I expected.” 

“It’s fine, Clarke,” he whispers, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She’s staring at the ceiling. “I really don’t mind.” 

He wants her to hear everything unspoken in his words. As stressed as he is at the situation, he’s so grateful to be spending time with her again. He’s missed her so much. He wants to help her. He wants their relationship to be fixed. He wants his friend back. He wants her to tell him if she feels the same. 

But she doesn’t. Just smiles softly and whispers, “night, Bellamy.” 

Which he guesses is better than nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if there is going to be one really long chapter next or two regular-sized chapters next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late and not the final chapter because I changed the ending and like... a solid half of the middle.
> 
> I've proofread this a total of once, sorry in advance.

Bellamy groans when he hears Clarke’s alarm go off, momentarily forgetting where he is. It’s the same alarm tone she’s always used and it reminds him of weekends spent in his apartment, where Clarke would wake him up early because she wanted to go for breakfast or go hiking or explore some niche museum. 

“Sorry,” she says softly, turning it off. “We have to be ready to leave in forty-five minutes.”

And he’s reminded that he’s not with the Clarke from his past. Because the Clarke from his past would have yelled in excitement and made sure he was up in that exact moment. 

“It’s fine,” Bellamy mutters, awkwardly sitting up and shaking out his stiff limbs. He’s not sure how he managed to stay so still in his sleep but he feels like he’s going to pay for it during the day. “Is there coffee?”

“You never were human without it,” Clarke says softly. It’s nice to know she’s thinking about the past too. Not that it really means anything. It’s just nice. “I’ll order some.” 

She gets room service coffees delivered and then disappears into the bathroom. 

They’re both ready to leave early, which just gives them to sit and make semi-normal conversation. He might be imagining it or maybe they’re just getting used to being around each other again, but it’s getting easier. He mentions a paper that he’s nearly finished writing and they manage to talk about school for a while. And then she asks about his job and he tells her it’s just until he finishes school and then he’s going to teach. She says she’s not going back to medicine, she loves art too much and she doesn’t know what she’s going to after but she’s sticking with it. 

It’s nice, getting to know her again. And while it’s things they discussed before starting their fake relationship, it feels different talking about it now. Like they’re actually friends. They're not just talking because they have to know these things about each other. They're talking because they want to. 

They walk to Abby and Marcus’s house because it’s a nice day and it prolongs them actually arriving. Clarke really doesn’t want to spend time with Josephine, which Bellamy isn’t going to question. He trusts her judgement. He’s not here to question her. 

Abby greets them warmly and with more coffee, which Bellamy appreciates and leads them to the dining room. He can’t help thinking they’ve gone a bit overboard for a family breakfast, but there are waffles with fresh berries, so he’s not going to complain. 

Josephine sits at the far end of the table, so they don’t have to talk to her and he feels Clarke start to relax and actually enjoy herself beside him. So he feels like offering to come this morning was the right decision. 

Clarke gets sucked into wedding conversation that Bellamy drowns out because he doesn’t have anything to offer to the conversation, nor is he interested. 

He excuses himself to go to the bathroom and text Raven and tell her they’re doing good. She could probably use the good news. And a reason not to give either of them another lecture.

He leaves the bathroom before he gets a reply, Raven is probably still asleep and runs into Josephine. He freezes, not really sure how to handle the situation. He and Clarke only really spoke about her direct family. He wasn’t ever supposed to be alone with her cousin. This is something they're going to have to prepare for today. 

“You’re the boyfriend?” She asks, “I didn’t realise Clarke was seeing anyone.”

“We were taking things slow,” he says, not really sure why she’s questioning him. 

“I don’t think we’ve actually met,” Josephine says, holding out her hand and smiling sweetly. “I’m Josie.”

“Bellamy,” he says, offering his hand. She seems nice enough, but Bellamy trusts Clarke’s judgment. He’s wary. 

“Oh,” she says, with definitely a feigned tone of surprise. “Aren’t you the friend that broke her heart?”

“I- ugh,” Bellamy stammers. He didn’t expect her to know that they fell out. Didn’t expect the news of how close they were to have reached Clarke’s extended family. Didn’t expect anyone to bring it up. “Yeah, I guess, but we made up. It was a misunderstanding.” 

“Seemed pretty serious when she ran back here,” Josephine says lightly. “But then there were so many other things going on back then. Which you’d know all about. So I guess I’m not surprised she didn’t take the  _ misunderstanding  _ lightly.” The way she says the word makes Bellamy cringe. As though she doesn’t believe them already. But that doesn’t make sense. She has no reason not to believe them. 

“Yeah,” Bellamy nods. “There was a lot going on for both of us. But we’re doing better.” He hopes his vague agreement is enough, but he can tell by the look on her face he’s said the wrong thing. They’re in so much trouble. 

“I’m happy to hear it,” Josie nods. “See you around, Bellamy.” She turns on her heel, back down the hallway towards where Bellamy assumes the bedrooms are. He lets out a breath once she’s out of sight. He has to get to Clarke. 

The wedding conversation is still in full swing when he gets back to the dining room. He sits back down beside her, reaching for her hand and squeezing it, hoping to communicate something went wrong to her. She definitely noticed Josephine’s absence from the table, he can feel the tension that wasn’t there before radiating off her. 

“We should head off,” Clarke says when the conversation lulls. “We still have plans today.”

Abby doesn’t argue this time, standing up and hugging them both. She thanks them for coming, thanks Clarke for the help with the wedding planning preparation and walks them to the door. 

“Josephine cornered me,” Bellamy says, as soon as they’re away from the front door and heading back towards the centre of town. 

“I thought that must of been what she was doing,” Clarke groans. “What did she say to you?”

“Asked if I was the same Bellamy that you ran away from,” he says, not bothering to sugarcoat it. It’s better if they’re on the same page. “And then mentioned the other things that were going on back then.”

“Of course she did,” Clarke mutters. “She probably suspects us. She was here when I came home. I'm not surprised she thinks we'd never be friends again. I was a mess.”

“She told me that I‘d know all about it,” Bellamy admits. “And I don’t think she believed me when I agreed with her.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” she says after a moment of silence. He half expects her to tell him what happened, just so he can offer more information if Josephine approaches him again. But she doesn’t. And it’s her business, but he’s curious. Whatever it was, was definitely part of the reason she ran away. And he feels temporary relief that he wasn’t the sole reason she left. And then hurt, that she never spoke to him about it. And then he gives himself a reality check because he has no right to expect that from her after what he said. 

“What are your plans today?” He asks instead of thinking about the past any longer. 

“I was going to check out the museum,” Clarke says sheepishly. “They have an art exhibition that I want to see. You could- you can come if you want.”

She’s not looking at him, but he can tell the offer is genuine. And so he agrees because, despite everything, he just wants to keep spending time with her. Maybe they can’t be how they were before. But maybe they can start again. 

They go straight the museum and Clarke pays for their entry and Bellamy allows it, under the condition he can pay for lunch. There aren’t many people around so they have the place mostly to their selves, but it’s still early on Friday morning. 

The exhibit is showcasing local talent and Bellamy can appreciate the art but he finds himself watching Clarke instead. He’s forgotten the way her eyes light up when she sees a piece she particularly likes. He’d forgotten how much she gushes over the work. He likes seeing her like this again. He likes seeing her happy and not stressing over what’s to come. It reminds him to relax as well. 

“I went to high school with the artist of this one,” she says, pointing out a particularly bright, floral piece. “Maya had an allergy to the sun, but she always loved flowers.”

“It’s amazing,” Bellamy agrees. 

He’s going to say something else about it but another piece catches his eye. It’s a style he’d recognise anywhere because he knew the artist so well. She’s painted a scene that he’d also recognise anywhere because it’s unmistakably the view from his rooftop, a place they used to hang out when the world got too much. 

“Oh god,” Clarke half groans half laughs, stepping in beside him. “Mum said I should put this in, but I didn’t. She must have.”

“It’s incredible,” Bellamy says quietly, taking in every detail, from the setting sun, to the blurring cars below, to the treeline in the distance. 

“I painted it just after I ran- just after I left,” she says, just as softly. “I was homesick.”

“Why didn’t you come home?” He asks, before he can stop himself. 

“I didn’t know how,” she shrugs, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. She’s not looking at him but this feels like progress. “I ran from everything. I didn’t know how to face it again.”

He thinks about telling her that he would have been there for her, but how can he say that when he wasn't? He has always been mad at her for not reaching out, but he didn’t reach out either. How could she have known he would have been right back by her side if she asked?

So instead, he places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes, hoping to articulate everything he feels that way. She brings her hand up to cover his and he thinks that maybe she understands. They both fucked up. They both know it. 

They move away from her painting and drop hands. They don’t talk about it again. It’s not the time. 

*

They meet Raven and Shaw for lunch, which Clarke lets him buy. They fill him in on the plan and he just looks at them like they’re crazy. 

Which, in fairness, they might be. 

“So, you’re telling me,” he says after they’ve explained the whole thing. “That you’re pretending to date, to avoid Paxton McCreary?”

“Yeah,” Clarke nods. “You know him. Wouldn’t you do the same?”

“I guess it’s not a bad idea,” Shaw says. “Can’t wait to see how you pull this off.”

“Yee of little faith,” Raven says, shoving Shaw playfully. “They’ve already gotten through two events without any issues.”

“Except Josephine doesn’t believe us,” Clarke rolls her eyes. 

“Josie is crazy anyway,” Raven shrugs. “As long as you don’t give her proof, it shouldn’t matter.”

“Easy for you to say,” Clarke says, “she’s not going to be picking apart your relationship.”

“Because mine is real,” Raven sticks her tongue out at Clarke. “I’m ordering more fries.”

“She’s the worst,” Clarke says, looking over at Bellamy and very obviously trying to hide a smile.

“She is,” he agrees, reaching over to Raven’s plate and stealing a bite. 

“She’s not,” Shaw says, a little defensively, as though he doesn’t know that Raven is one of their favourite people. Clarke looks over at Bellamy, this time not bothering to hide the smirk. It’s nice to know Shaw cares about her. She deserves it.

“You two are smiling at each other and I don’t trust it,” Raven says, joining them at the table again. “What’s going on.” 

“Nothing,” Bellamy says at the same time Clarke does and he bites back a laugh. It really is like a moment straight out of his memories. 

The rest of the day passes with the four of them just hanging out. As though they were all friends and not pretending to date just for the weekend. He’s not going to think about it though. Because if he does, he’s just going to be reminded of what they could have been and what he lost. He’s going to focus on now.

Raven does corner him towards the end of the afternoon before they go their separate ways for dinner. He’s kind of been expecting it. Raven hasn’t had a chance to lecture him today.

“So, have you decided to fix this yet?” She asks. He doesn’t even pretend to not know what she’s talking about. She wouldn’t buy it, even for a second. Yesterday when she had asked him, he didn’t think they could fix it. He was her fake boyfriend and once they got home, it was over. But now, after spending the day with her, he’s once again reminded of what they had. He wants her back in his life. He wants to fix it. 

“I’ve decided I want to,” he says, after a moment of silence. 

“That’s better than I was expecting,” Raven shrugs. 

“I just don’t know how,” Bellamy continues. “I don’t even know if she wants to.”

“She does,” she says. “You just need to talk to her about it.” 

Bellamy doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t want to give himself hope. While he does believe Raven about Clarke wanting to be friends, he doesn’t want to expect something to come from this weekend and then be disappointed. If he has no expectations, he can’t be hurt. Maybe disappointed, but not hurt 

“Just,” Raven says when he remains silent. “Just think about it. It’ll be worth the conversation.” 

She doesn’t say anything else but doesn’t move back to where Clarke and Shaw are. They’re versing each other in a very complicated game of pool, where they’re probably breaking every single rule. 

He watches her laugh as she uses her elbow to subtly knock a ball in the pockets while Shaw takes a shot. Watching her carefree laughter and bright smile makes him wonder how he could have been stupid enough to let her go in the first place. They were so close. And they let a stupid fight ruin it all. 

And it really was stupid. He's spent the last year and a half picking it apart and trying to understand why they both behaved the way they did. But he can't. 

_ “Whatever,” Octavia had muttered, picking up her plate and slamming it down on the counter. They were sitting in the kitchen of his apartment and were supposed to be having a nice meal. “You’re so full of shit. Just leave me out of it.” _

_ “O,” Clarke had said and Bellamy immediately stilled. He already knew it wasn’t going to end well. They had all been in such a bad moods all night and Clarke had had enough. “Don’t talk to him like that.” _

_ “You don’t get to tell me what to do,” Octavia said, eyebrows raised, glare in her eyes, frown on her face. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  _

_ “Bellamy just doesn’t deserve to be spoken to like that,” Clarke had met Octavia’s glare with one of her own.  _

_ “It’s fine,” Bellamy said, “don’t worry about it, Clarke.”  _

_ “You can’t just let her walk over you,” Clarke cried, turning to him instead. They’d had this argument before, but never around Octavia and never had Clarke looked so emotional about it. Her eyes were shining and her jaw was set. She was mad. Octavia's eyes were wild, as she'd flung her hair over shoulder and waited for Bellamy's response. He just wanted this bickering to end. He planned on talking to them both about it when they’re alone.  _

_ “It’s okay,” Bellamy promised, “she doesn’t. It’s fine.”  _

_ “It’s not fine,” Clarke had continued, her voice rising.  _

_ “Stay the hell out of it, Griffin,” Octavia said. “My brother, my business.”  _

_ Octavia had stormed out before Clarke could get another word in, which Bellamy had been grateful for at the time.  _

_ “Why do you let her do that?” Clarke asked, staring at the door his sister had just slammed.  _

_ “Why did you have to butt in?” He’d almost snapped back. The tension was already running high between them from everything else that day and they had been the words that started the fight that ruined their friendship.  _

_ Clarke had told him not to let her mistreat him, Bellamy had shot back something about the way she lets people use her at work and it being no different. She shouted back that she would never let family do that. Bellamy then berated Clarke for working too hard and not seeing them anyway, for not looking after herself, for pushing herself until she crashed. Clarke shouted back at him for allowing people to walk over him, for never putting himself first and always insisting on keeping the peace. _

_ And then they were taking shots at each other, saying words they know will hurt the other. He couldn’t explain why they were doing it, only that they didn’t know how to stop. Like years of feelings coming out, in ways he never meant. He loved her so much. And she loved him. But they couldn’t stop hurting each other. And he couldn't explain why.  _

_ “Just get out,” Bellamy finally cried. It had probably only been fifteen minutes but he was feeling as emotionally drained as if they had been arguing for hours. “Just forget everything.” _

_ “Fuck you,” Clarke muttered, slamming the door much the same as Octavia just had. He wanted to text her immediately, but he also wanted to give her time to calm down. He wanted to calm himself down. He hurt her and he didn't mean any of it. She hurt him and he was pretty sure she didn't mean it either. _

_ As soon as the door shut, the fight didn’t make sense.  _

After dwelling on it for weeks, agonising over every word he said, he decided the only reason he bit back at Clarke was because he’d had such a stressful week. And it was yet another argument with Octavia. Something he had been getting really sick of. And Clarke and him were getting so close. It was pretty typical of him to try and ruin things that way. 

All their friends tried to get them to work it out, to at least explain what happened. Even Octavia sent Clarke an apology and took what she had said to heart. She listened to Bellamy a little more now, even if she didn’t always take his advice. She tried the hardest to get him and Clarke to talk again. But then they found out Clarke had left. And it was over. He didn’t know how to reach out to her after that. 

He doesn’t know why Clarke fought as hard as she did. He may never know. But looking at her now, laughing and cheating at pool so carefreely with Shaw makes him sure he has to fix it. He wants his best friend back. It doesn’t matter what happened. He cares about her too much.

Which is a realisation he wasn’t expecting. He knows he cares about her, he thought some part of him always would. It’s why he’s here, pretending to be her boyfriend in front of her entire family. What he didn’t realise was that he was willing to put everything behind them. He doesn’t care about the stupid fight they had. He doesn’t care that she hurt him. He just wants his friend back. 

“Quit moping,” Raven says after they’ve been sitting quietly for ten minutes. “If you want to fix things, it’ll be easy. You just have to talk to her.” _Easier said than done._

The four of them go their separate ways for dinner not long after that. Raven and Shaw to some restaurant on the edge of town and Clarke and Bellamy to a diner close to their hotel.

They get back to their room late, after dinner and after a glass of wine. And despite his earlier realisation, it makes platonically falling into bed together a little easier. 

“Today was nice,” Clarke says quietly after the lights are off and they’ve both put their phones away. 

“It was,” he says, hiding a smile even though it’s dark and she can’t see him. 

He falls asleep, imagining a time where they can be friends again. Imagining her back in his life, different to how it was before, but still friends. 

And he wants it so bad it aches. 

*

He wakes up to Clarke’s alarm with less confusion than the day before and is instantly alert, which is unlike him. But it’s also unlike any situation he’s ever been in. Today is the day that they have to convince Clarke’s whole family that they’re in a relationship. Which would be easy enough, if he wasn’t feeling stupidly nervous and Josephine already didn’t doubt them. And he wasn’t harbouring complex feelings about the girl he used to be in love with and now just wants his friend back.

Clarke gets up quietly and is immediately on the phone ordering coffee. Which is good, Bellamy isn’t really sure how to face her today, as her boyfriend. At least he has half a second to try and wrap his head around this. 

“D-day,” Clarke says, hanging up the phone and turning to look at him. “You ready?”

“Nope,” he says, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed. “Let’s do this.” 

The wedding doesn’t actually start until two, but Clarke has to be at the venue by twelve, to help with preparations. Which means they have to be ready to leave and face her family as a couple by eleven. He’s going to need so much alcohol to get through tonight. Which is probably a bad idea. 

“Raven is going to come round and get ready,” Clarke says, looking up from her phone. “And probably give us  _ another _ pep talk. So maybe sprinkle some positivity into your attitude.”

Bellamy snorts. It’s not really funny. But Clarke is making a joke about their situation, which makes it seem like it might be okay.

“Positivity comes with the coffee,” he says, biting back a smile. 

“Should have gotten you two,” she teases.

“Definitely should have gotten me two,” he tells her, finally standing up. He’s sore again. He’s being so careful not to accidentally brush up against her, that his muscles are aching. Two more nights. 

Two more days and he might never see her again. It makes his stomach plummet thinking about it. He can’t let it go back to the way it was before. 

They move around the room, preparing for the day but not yet getting ready, occasionally mentioning things they should know about each other. Clarke runs him through her family again, mentioning aunts, uncles and cousins and how everyone is related. They talk about what they should say in different scenarios.

“What do we say if someone flat out asks if we’re faking it?” Bellamy asks, half-jokingly. There is a part of him that’s worried Josephine will ask them. 

“Probably just admit it,” Clarke grins, “and then leg it out of there and onto the first bus in whatever direction it’s going.”

“Definitely the most mature way to deal with the situation,” Bellamy agrees. “Do you want to have the first shower?”

Clarke laughs as she gets up, disappearing into the bathroom. Bellamy digs through his pants, grabbing his wallet and slips out of the room. He wants more coffee and they should probably have some actual food before they get to the venue. And across the road from the hotel is a niche coffee bar that has breakfast bagels and the weird, way too sweet coffee that Clarke drinks. 

He’s back just as he hears Clarke turning off the hairdryer in the bathroom, which is just about perfect timing. Her bagel will still be warm. 

“I got breakfast,” Bellamy shouts. 

“What?” She asks, furrowing her brow as she steps out of the bathroom. “Oh,” her eyes light up with realisation when she sees the food he’s holding and the grin on her face when she sees her coffee order makes his stomach swoop. He’s so  _ fucked. _

Things are going too well. He and Clarke are getting on, they aren’t fighting. She’s smiling at him and it’s making him smile. His bad jokes make her laugh. He’s in trouble.

And he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Two hours, a string of swear words about fake eyelashes, an almost heated conversation about hair gel, another pep talk from Raven and another order of coffee later, the three of them are finally ready to go. 

They’re all quiet on the ride over. He can tell Clarke is just as nervous as he is and Raven has already given her pep talk. There is nothing else left to say. Clarke taps her fingers on her legs, an old habit he recognises from their friendship. She fidgets when she’s anxious. He’s struck with an alarming urge to take her hand and it’s becoming harder and harder to remind himself they’re not friends right now. That they both made sure of that. 

And that even though they might be able to be friends again, it’s not how it used to be. Even if they both wanted it, he can’t just hold her hand right now. 

They arrive at the venue and Clarke actually does take his hand. But only because Marcus is standing at the front waving at them excitedly.

“You guys look great,” he says, ushering them inside. He sets Bellamy and Raven to work making sure all the tables in the reception area have place cards and wedding favours and sends Clarke down the hall to be with her mother. 

It doesn’t take long for the other guests to start arriving and for the both of them to get sucked into the bustle and excitement. They find Clarke and Shaw and make their way outside to find their seats, ready for the ceremony. 

“Thank you,” Clarke whispers, reaching over and taking his hand at the same time the music starts. “For doing this.”

“Of course,” he says back, letting her lean into him. It doesn’t feel fake. Which might be the hardest part. 

“It’s so wonderful to see you so happy,” a woman that Bellamy was definitely introduced too but doesn’t remember, leans over to whisper. It’s another unwelcome reminder of what they’re doing here.

Clarke leans around to smile at her but then focuses her attention to the beginning of the aisle that Abby is walking down. 

Bellamy hasn’t been to many weddings, but Abby and Marcus’s is beautiful in its simplicity. It doesn’t go for very long, quick and to the point. Clarke gets up to read a poem. They read their vows. And then as quickly as it began the celebrant is announcing them husband and wife. 

The garden erupts in cheers and Bellamy, Clarke and Raven are among the first to get up to congratulate them.

“I’m so happy for you both,” Clarke says, squeezing her mother and Marcus. 

“Congratulations,” Bellamy manages, offering his hand to both of them. 

He’s sure they respond, but their pushed so quickly out of the way that he doesn’t hear what they say. 

The garden that joins with one of the function rooms inside is set up for the reception. It looks great but Bellamy is too nervous to really pay attention. All the easy parts are over. Now he has to mingle with Clarke’s family and sell their story. They have to make Paxton McCreary believe they’re together.

“You’ve got this,” Raven whispers, moving away from them. 

“We totally do,” Clarke says and it sounds like she’s trying to convince herself as much as him. 

The garden around them is slowly filling up with people that Clarke greets and introduces to him. It’s not too bad. Most of them are too busy gushing about the ceremony to pay them too much attention, which suits him fine.

Raven disappears and comes back a few minutes later, carrying four drinks.

“So far, so good,” Raven tells them, as they each take a drink. 

“Yeah,” Bellamy agrees. “I definitely thought you were going to drop one of these.”

“That’s definitely what I was referring too,” Raven rolls her eyes. “I was a waitress for three years. I can do anything.”

“We’ll find something you can’t do,” Clarke tells her. 

“Incoming,” Raven hisses, tone changing completely. Bellamy’s laugh disappears when he follows Raven’s gaze. Paxton McCreary is approaching them. Clarke’s obviously spotted him as well, because she’s snaking her arm around his waist and leaning into him. This is what he’s here for. He’s going to make this less uncomfortable for Clarke. He’s going to step in if things get weird. He has to make sure that Paxton McCreary believes their relationship.

“Josie said you guys made it,” he says, stepping in beside them. He has a perpetual smirk on his face that makes Bellamy hate him just that little bit extra. He doesn’t like that he’s been talking to Josephine. The one person that doubts their relationship telling the one person who has to believe it. 

“It’s my mother's wedding,” Clarke deadpans. “Of course we’re here.” 

“I wasn’t sure you’d make it,” McCreary says. “After… everything.” 

He’s alluding to whatever Josephine knows and Bellamy feels Clarke tense beside him. She doesn’t want to talk about this. 

“We made it,” Bellamy says, holding out his hand. “I’m Bellamy.”

“The boyfriend?” McCreary takes Bellamy’s hand and squeezes harder than necessary. Which is probably fair, considering how tight Bellamy is holding. “Paxton. Clarke and I go way back.” 

“Hardly,” Clarke snorts. “Our families are friends.”

“That cuts deep, Griffin,” McCreary says, hand on his heart. “We’ve known each other forever.” 

“And it was great to catch up,” Clarke smiles. The kind of smile that would make Bellamy flinch if it were directed at him because it’s so icy. “But I see my aunt over there and we have to go say hello.”

“I’ll talk to you guys again soon,” he promises, still smirking. 

Clarke drags Bellamy towards the opposite corner of the garden and Raven and Shaw follow. 

“Could have definitely been worse,” Raven says, as they move out of his line of sight. 

“But Josie has definitely told him her suspicions,” Clarke mutters. “Which means he’s going to be watching us all night.”

“We’ll just have to be careful,” Bellamy tells her. “Just assume someone is watching at all times.”

“This is insane,” Shaw mutters, shaking his head. 

“This is just typical Clarke and Bellamy,” Raven grins, finishing the glass of champagne in her hand. “And it usually involves way more alcohol to deal with.”

“This was your idea, Rae” Clarke calls as Raven drags Shaw back to the bar. She rolls her eyes at Bellamy and he’s reminded of the times that their friends would do nothing but tease them about what felt like their inevitable relationship. Clarke always dealt with the teasing with a dismissive comment and a roll of her eyes.

It feels so natural to be here with her, arm around her shoulder as they walk through the crowd and mingle with her relatives. It’s easy to fall back into the way they were, all light touches and flirtatious comments. It’s only McCreary’s and Josephine’s eyes on them that reminds him that it’s not real. 

Which isn’t a bad thing. He should probably stay focused. 

McCreary comes over a couple of times, asking questions and it definitely feels like he's trying to catch them out. But Clarke and Bellamy answer them with ease. They knew each other well already and they practised for this. It's easy. 

They find their places and sit down just before six. They share the table with Clarke’s cousin Roan and his girlfriend and a couple of other people Bellamy vaguely remembers being introduced too. He’s been introduced to so many people, he’s losing track of names.

Josephine and McCreary are seated far enough away that Bellamy is able to relax a little and lets Raven get him another drink. The food is amazing and the conversation around the table flows easily. No one asks about their fight or mentions the fact that Clarke had run away and dropped medicine. He finds himself actually enjoying the evening, which he didn’t expect. He just didn’t realise how much he genuinely missed spending time with Clarke. It’s nice, being by her side again. 

The MC announces speeches and Clarke disappears from the table for a moment to congratulate them. Abby’s best friend speaks about how happy she is that Abby found love again after Jake and there are a lot of tears. He holds Clarke's hand during that one, stroking his thumb across it gently as he watches her lip tremble slightly. But then Marcus’s mother gives a rambling toast and hands them a plant to symbolise their marriage and she has to hide a giggle.

And then Marcus and Abby speak, thanking them all for coming and inviting them all to join them on their first dance. 

“I guess we have to do this,” Bellamy whispers, as Clarke stands. She grins at him, offers a hand and hauls him out of his seat. They’re one of the first couples on the dancefloor, standing in between Marcus and Abby and Raven and Shaw. 

The song starts and Clarke wraps her arms around Bellamy’s neck. She doesn’t know how to dance. It’s something he always teased her about and always tried to teach her. But she never put much effort into learning.

“Hold my hand, you weirdo,” Bellamy says, reaching around his back and removing her hands. “And put this one here.” He lifts one hand on his shoulder and then drops his to her waist, the sequins on her dress rough against his palm. He hopes she doesn't notice them shaking slightly. He's nervous again.

“Sorry in advance for treading on your feet in these shoes,” Clarke smiles, looking down at their feet and following his steps. 

“You can just polish them when we get home,” Bellamy grins, the fact they might not see each other again once they’re home doesn’t even cross his mind. 

“I’m going to thank you again,” Clarke tells him, “and you’re going to shut up and let me.” 

“Okay, go for it.”

“This is going so much better than I hoped for,” Clarke tells him. And he’s not sure where she’s getting that idea from because neither Josphine or McCreary really believe them. But they’re both having a good night. And so maybe she’s talking about the time they’re spending together going better than she hoped. He knows it is for him. “And I am so grateful you’re here. I couldn’t do this without you.” 

“You couldn’t fake date me, without me,” he can’t help teasing. He doesn’t know what else to say. Because it sounds like she’s saying more. But she might not be. He doesn’t want to say something and make it awkward.

“Shut the fuck up,” Clarke laughs and then continues. “Just, thank you. So much. I really appreciate everything you’ve done.” 

“You’re welcome,” Bellamy says softly.

They fall silent and Clarke drops his hand, so she can wrap her arms around his waist. She presses herself close to him. He’s shocked for half a second until he remembers both McCreary and Josephine are watching them. He wraps his arms around her and presses his lips to her head for good measure.

She doesn’t let go though, swaying with the music rather than dancing. They’re both a little tipsy from dinner and having Clarke wrapped in his arms feel right. It feels like the last year and a half never happened. This could be where they really were if he hadn’t let a stupid fight ruin everything. He could have the girl he loves in his arms for real, not just for show.

_ Loves.  _

The realisation hits him harder than it should, considering he’s been thinking about Clarke pretty non stop since they arranged to do this. He still loves her. It’s not just the friendship he wants back. It’s everything they were on the brink of. How can he only just be realising this?

The song ends and oblivious to his crisis, Clarke lets go of him. 

“Come on,” she says, offering her hand. He intertwines their fingers because he doesn’t know what else to do. “Let’s get another drink.” 

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom,” he tells her. “I’ll be right back.” He kisses her cheek, just for show (and a little for himself) and slips into the bathroom. 

He leans against the wall and gets his phone out of his pocket. He just needs to get this off his chest real quick. He needs his thoughts out and at least semi-unpacked before he has to go and play Clarke’s boyfriend again.

**Bellamy Blake** **  
** _ Saturday, August 31st, 7:59pm _ _   
_ You were right. 

**Echo** **  
** _ Saturday, August 31st, 8:00pm _ __   
I usually am.    
Why?

**Bellamy Blake** **  
** _ Saturday, August 31st, 8:00pm _ __   
I didn’t know what I was getting myself into.   
I’m still in love with her. 

**Echo** **  
** _ Saturday, August 31st, 8:01pm _ __   
With Clarke?   
Totally called it. I wanted to bet with Raven but we were on the same side.   
What happened?

**Bellamy Blake** **  
** _ Saturday, August 31st, 8:02pm _ __   
Nothing happened.   
We were just dancing.   
And I don’t think I ever stopped loving her. I just resented her.

**Echo** **  
** _ Saturday, August 31st, 8:02pm _ __   
Did you really not know that? I could have told you that.   
For the record, I tried to tell you that.    
Does she feel the same way?

**Bellamy Blake** **  
** _ Saturday, August 31st, 8:03pm _ __   
If I wanted I told you so’s, I would have gone to Raven.   
I don’t know. I don’t even know what’s going to happen when we get home.

**Echo** **  
** _ Saturday, August 31st, 8:03pm _ __   
It’s because you deserve I told you so’s.    
The only thing you can do is talk to her.    
She might surprise you. 

Bellamy wants to ask if she knows something he doesn’t but he assumes she’s been talking to Raven. So he’s not going to get a straight answer. And he’s been hiding in the bathroom too long already. 

He pockets his phone, leaves the bathroom and glances at the bar, looking for Clarke. She’s watching the bathroom door, over McCreary’s shoulder, obviously waiting for him to come out. He’s struck with a wave on anger because Clarke clearly doesn’t want him near her. And then he kicks himself for leaving her alone so long when he’s literally here to make sure this doesn’t happen. Texting Echo about his stupid, confusing feelings definitely could have waited for a more appropriate time. Especially since she had been about as helpful as Raven had been all weekend. 

“Hey babe,” Bellamy says, stepping beside her and letting her lean into him. 

“Hey,” Clarke smiles up at him, soft look in her eyes that his him melting. 

“I was just telling Clarke here about what I’m doing at work this year,” McCreary tells him. He’s too close to Clarke and it would be uncomfortable even if he wasn’t creepy. “It’s coming with a huge pay rise.”

“I prefer ethical work,” Clarke says, in that same icy tone that she had used with him earlier. “I’d rather get paid less and do something good.” 

“You keep telling yourself that,” McCreary says, with confidence that can only come from someone who has been doing terrible things and getting away with it for years. 

"I don't need to tell myself that," she says. "I know it." 

"Rather be with someone who's doing something low paying and ethical like, I don't know," he pauses for a second and Bellamy is sure this is going to be a dig at him. But he's not going to let himself react. "Like teaching?" 

"Yes," Clarke says firmly. 

“Right," he nods, the smirk never leaving his face. "We’ll chat again soon.” 

“Or we could not,” Clarke mutters, loud enough that he could have heard. 

He steps back into the crowd of guests and Clarke literally shudders beside Bellamy. He rubs a hand up and down her shoulder. 

"He's such a _dick_ ," Clarke mutters. "Sorry."

“What does he do?” 

“Something to do with mining,” Clarke says. “Mining in areas that shouldn’t be touched and not caring about anything except his paycheque.”

“He is a dick,” Bellamy says. 

“We know this,” Clarke laughs. “It’s the whole reason you’re here.”

He knows she isn’t reminding him what he’s doing on purpose. But it’s a reminder nonetheless. He might still be in love with her, but she doesn’t share those feelings. But she’s still smiling at him, a soft look that he recognises from before everything. And suddenly, he’s not so sure. 

She can’t look at him that way and not still share some of the feelings they used to have for each other. 

But they are pretending. Everything they’ve done tonight, everything that’s made him realise how he feels about her, has been for show. To convince people they’re in love. That’s all this could be to her. He has no way of knowing what’s real and what’s part of the act. 

Echo is right. He should just talk to her. But he doesn’t know how. 

They get another drink and Bellamy pushes his feelings aside as they join Raven and Shaw back at the table. Everything starts flowing smoothly again. He chats with one of the guests who teaches at the local college and offers Bellamy some advice. They dance with some of the cousins Clarke actually gets on with. They manage to get in a few minutes to talk to Abby and Marcus. They pose for a photo with Raven and Shaw that Clarke’s aunty wants to snap. 

He’s back to mostly enjoying himself and ignoring his newly realised feelings. Josephine and McCreary are mostly keeping away from them now and although he can feel their eyes, it’s easy enough to ignore them. 

“Is that your phone?” Clarke asks, nodding to the one sitting on the table. It is his and he frowns at the messages coming in, in rapid succession. 

**Murphy** **  
** _ Saturday, August 31st, 9:37 pm _ __   
I have a lot of questions   
Why are you in Arkadia?   
At Abby Griffin’s wedding?    
With Clarke Griffin?   
Standing around in all these photos looking a lot like her boyfriend?    
Don’t you guys hate each other?    
Why are you with Raven and Shaw?    
Why wasn’t I invited? 

He’s sent a screenshot of the photo that they all just posed for not even twenty minutes ago. They’ve all been tagged. Which means any of their friends could see it. Murphy already has. And from the screenshot, he can see that Echo has hearted it. 

“Fuck,” Bellamy mutters, showing his phone to Clarke. “We did not think about social media.” 

“I’m not looking forward to explaining this one,” Clarke mutters after she’s read the messages. “But what can we do about it now?” 

“Let’s come up with another elaborate lie,” Bellamy says, half-jokingly. He’s had a little to drink and the more he thinks about it, the less it really bothers him. It was stupid of them to think they weren’t going to get caught out. They're just going to have to explain what they're doing and make it seem a little less weird than it is. “Like we’ve been together in secret for three years or something.” 

“Sounds good,” Clarke agrees laughing a little. “And then chastise them for not noticing.” 

**Bellamy Blake** **  
** _ Saturday, August 31st, 9:43pm _ __   
Can you send less messages at once?    
You weren’t invited because you send so many messages in a row. 

**Murphy** **  
** _ Saturday, August 31st, 9:43pm _ __   
That’s what you respond to?    
Not my seven other very reasonable questions? 

**Bellamy Blake** **  
** _ Saturday, August 31st, 9:45pm _ _   
_ I’m doing Clarke a favour. Go away. 

He pockets his phone again and ignores the incoming messages. His answer was pretty close to the truth. They’re going to have to explain it eventually. Murphy can wait until they get home. 

“Murphy knows,” Raven says, as she joins them back at the table, not even a minute later. “He’s sent me like 57 messages.”

“I know,” Bellamy tells her, “I’m ignoring him.” 

“You guys are going to have to explain this to everyone now,” Raven teases. “And probably have a public break up, since it’s on social media now.” 

“Sounds fun,” Clarke giggles. “I have to pee, come on Rae.” 

He revels in the half a moment of peace he has before he feels a presence step beside him. He doesn’t need to look up to know who it is. She’s probably been waiting for him to be alone to approach.

“I remember the day she came back here,” Josephine says quietly, leaning against the wall next to Bellamy. He looks around, trying to catch Clarke but she’s disappeared into the bathroom with Raven already. He doesn’t know how to get out of this. And it’s definitely not a conversation he wants to have. She’s going to find out. 

“Do you?” Bellamy asks, not looking at her. Hopefully, his disinterest in the conversation will deter her. But she’s smirking at him. Like she knows something he doesn’t. Which she probably does.

“She was a wreck,” Josephine continues. “She drove down, overnight and on no sleep.”

“I’m aware,” Bellamy lies, watching the bathroom for any sign of Clarke or Raven. But the door doesn’t open. He’s still on his own.

“Are you?” Josephine asks innocently. “I was visiting my Aunt Abby the night she arrived. She was crying about not being able to complete her internship and not being able to go home. And then something about a fight with you.” 

“It got nasty,” Bellamy admits because she already knows about the fight. There is no point sugarcoating it. “But we moved passed it.”

“The fight wasn’t her breaking point though,” she says, tilting her head as though she’s surprised Bellamy doesn’t know this. It’s all an act. She knows he doesn’t know anything about what she’s about to say. He has no idea how she figured it out, but she did. “It was the accident.” 

Bellamy hums in agreement, wishing she’d stop talking. He doesn’t want to find out like this. It’s up to Clarke to tell him, if and when she’s ready.

“The one that was the same as her dads. The car rolled and when the ambulance brought him in, she froze. The injuries were almost an exact match. She wasn't listening to the surgeon and she got kicked out of ED. They couldn’t save him and she was just in the way,” Josephine continues, in that same light tone. He doesn’t know why she’s telling him this, doesn’t understand what she’s gaining. “He’s dead and she blamed herself.” 

Bellamy doesn’t know what to say, but a lot about the last year and a half is suddenly falling into place. Why she’d been so on edge the night of their fight, why she had run, why she had stopped studying medicine. He’s so caught up in his understanding that he forgets to respond to Josephine. Which just seems to encourage her.

“And you didn’t know that, did you?” She smirks. “She never told you why she ran.” 

“That’s none of your business,” he snaps, rather than trying to deny it. 

“Maybe not,” she agrees. “But you think as her  _ boyfriend _ , it would have been your business.” Josephine turns on her heel and walks away before Bellamy even has a chance to respond. 

He knows the night of their fight must have been the same day as the accident Josephine had mentioned. Bellamy hadn’t gotten the internship he applied for and was already in a bad mood when Clarke had messaged him about a ‘rough’ day and wanted to come for dinner. Octavia had already invited herself around but he was sure Clarke just wanted a hug and some home-cooked food, so he agreed.

And now that he knows what he knows, he’s sure Clarke was coming to him for support. She was probably waiting for Octavia to leave. And instead of being there for her, he’d hurt her in every way he knew how. 

He hurt her at a time she was already hurting. At a time he should have been helping her. 

It’s not the time or the place, but he has to fix this. He’s not going home to never talk to her again. He’s going to apologise. He’s going to find a way. 

It also means that Josephine almost definitely knows that they’re lying about their relationship. He doesn’t know why she was suspicious in the first place or what she’s getting from proving it’s not real, but she knows. She’s probably told McCreary. This whole thing is heading towards a disaster.

Clarke and Raven come back and he doesn’t know if he should tell them what just happened or wait until they’re alone. He doesn’t have to explain everything, but he should at least let Clarke know that Josephine knows. But he knows they’re both watching, waiting for the fallout. So he keeps his mouth shut. Maybe he’ll wait until they get back to the hotel. They only really have to get through the wedding. Abby believes them. They’ve gotten through most of it without McCreary being gross or vaguely threatening, which was the ultimate goal. It’s gone okay, all things considered. 

“Can we dance some more?” Clarke asks, she’s in a good mood, still a little tipsy. And how can Bellamy say no? 

They move onto the dancefloor and a faster song starts. Neither of them can really dance to it, but she links there hands and moves her hips and they’re both almost in hysterics as they move terribly. 

“Hot messes,” Raven mouths at them, when he catches her eye. It just makes them laugh harder. 

“Have I told you how good you look tonight?” He asks when the song ends. They’re both out of breath and still laughing and it slips out. She looks amazing dressed up, she always does. But his favourite look on her has always been the laughter he sees when they’re alone. When she doesn’t care about the world around them and gets lost in it.

“Yeah,” she grins. “But my ego definitely doesn’t mind hearing it again.” 

“You look beautiful.” The song changes, another slow one and Clarke smiles softly at him as she steps into his arms again. 

They move slowly with the music, not really dancing but not just swaying either. And it’s nice. It definitely looks real to anyone watching them. Maybe they can convince McCreary and Josephine they just have a weird relationship. 

“I spoke to Josephine earlier,” Bellamy tells her. He feels heavy with the knowledge that he knows. He wants them to be on the same page. It’s not fair. “She told me why you ran away.”

“She would,” Clarke mutters. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I just want you to know that I’m sorry,” Bellamy continues. “I should have reached out. I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

“It’s really not the time, Bellamy,” Clarke says. “And I said things that were just as horrible.” 

“I wanted to take it all back, as soon as you left,” he tells her, even though she’s right. It’s not really the time for this conversation. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too,” Clarke whispers, resting her head against his shoulder. He wants to keep talking about it. He wants to tell her that he wants to fix it. That he wants his best friend back. But she’s right. It’s not the time. That’s a conversation they are  _ going _ to have later.

As they move around he notices McCreary and Josephine, watching them and definitely talking about them and he doesn’t think. He puts his hands on Clarke’s cheeks, angling her face to his and gently presses his lips to hers. She doesn’t pull away like he would have expected if he stopped to think about what he was doing for half a second. She wraps her arms around him, pulling him tighter and deepening the kiss.

Neither of them pull apart, getting lost in each other. The feel of her lips on his, her arms around his neck, tangling in his hair. It’s not the chaste kiss he was going for and it’s easy to not let go. But it’s not fair. He wants it for a different reason than she does. And until they have a conversation, he can’t let this happen. So he pulls back, only far enough to rest his forehead against hers. Because the people around them still have to think this is real. 

Neither of them says anything for a moment, but then Bellamy whispers, “they were watching us.” 

“Right,” Clarke whispers and he is definitely imagining the disappointment in her eyes. He has to be. “Of course.” 

The song ends and Bellamy has no idea what to say, so when she tells him she’s going to order another drink he lets her go. 

If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Clarke didn’t want him to have kissed her just because they were being watched. But that doesn’t make sense. 

She brings him back another drink and laughs about something Raven had said and everything goes back to how it was, ten minutes earlier. So he doesn’t dwell on it. It’s just something they else they can talk about once they’re alone. Another problem to deal with later.

It’s just after eleven when the MC announces the final song and then Abby and Marcus’s exit. Clarke drags him up to dance again and he can’t tell if she wants to dance with him or if it’s just because of what they’re supposed to be convincing everyone of.

He’s not ready for the night to be over. Because once it’s done, they go back to the way they were before. Or they have to have a conversation that’s not going to be easy. Or he goes back to pining after his friend. And none of it is ideal, now that he’s finally realised what he really wants. 

The music ends and they meet up with Raven and Shaw again. Clarke grabs a wicker basket of flower petals to throw as Abby and Marcus walk out. 

“I can’t believe y’all did it,” Raven whispers, taking a handful of petals from Clarke’s basket. “You made it through the whole wedding.” 

“I don’t know if they believed us though,” Clarke whispers back, holding the basket out to Shaw and Bellamy. He wordlessly takes a handful. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Raven says. “Everyone else did. McCreary can’t be gross without him looking like he’s hitting on a girl with a boyfriend. Josephine can’t say anything without seeming like a crazy person. You did it.” 

Raven is right. They did it. But they did so much more. He’s been thrown into Clarke’s life again. He found things out that she wasn’t ready for him to know. He’s got plans to make sure they don’t go back to the way they were a month ago. And he’s in love with her. 

“I guess that’s all we can ask for,” Clarke says, as cheers erupt around them and the newlyweds walk out of the building. They throw the flower petals as they pass and Clarke blows a kiss and then the night is officially over. 

The four of them are waiting for a taxi not even ten minutes later. Clarke’s taken her shoes off and is thumbing through facebook with a growing look of frustration. 

“We have so much damage control to do when we get back home,” she says, showing him another picture they’re tagged in. They’re just dancing, but they’re wrapped up in each other. He’s not surprised that no one but Josephine and McCreary doubted their relationship. It looks so real.

“We’ll just tell them I came to keep you company,” Bellamy shrugs, undoing the knot in his tie . “They can read into if they want. It wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“It definitely wouldn’t be,” Clarke laughs. 

They finally get into a free taxi and then back to the hotel. They say goodnight to Raven and Shaw in the lobby and then make their way back to their own room. Clarke asks him to unzip her dress, before disappearing into the bathroom to change.

They’re still a little tipsy when they fall onto opposite sides of the bed.

He feels light with the success of the night and heavy with the feelings he doesn’t know what to do with.

But that’s tomorrow's problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter won't be this long and will hopefully be up tonight/this evening/today depending on your timezone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hi. Hello. Sorry, this took so long. I have a lot of excuses but the only valid one is I'm literally the worst. So there's that.  
> Here's the final chapter, a week late. 
> 
> This is probably riddled with typos because it's 1 am and I am more caffeine than person.

Bellamy wakes up without the sound of Clarke’s alarm and lays in bed revelling in both the quiet and the warmth. Until he realises the reason he’s so warm is the body beside him that he’s wrapped himself around.

 _Shit_.

After sleeping so stiffly the last two nights and to make sure he never touched Clarke, he must have gotten a little too comfortable. A little too tipsy. A little too caught up in his realisation from the night before. How could he have been so stupid? 

He tries to move away without waking her but she’s laying on his arm, facing him with one of her hands resting on his shoulder. He desperately doesn’t want to explain this to Clarke. But he feels her stirring as he slowly tries to pull his arm out from under her and knows it’s too late. She opens her eyes slowly and smiles softly at him for a second and he imagines waking up this way every day. 

But then, “shit,” she says, rolling off his arm and away from him. He misses the contact immediately. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Bellamy manages to keep the disappointment out of his voice. “I think it was me anyway.” 

“It was bound to happen,” Clarke says, sitting up and reaching for her phone, pointedly not looking at him. “We were asleep. It doesn’t mean anything.” 

He doesn’t say anything as she continues to look at her phone. Because it might not mean anything but he wants it to. He wants to wake up with her in his arms. The realisation that he’s still in love with Clarke didn’t go away while they were sleeping and now he should probably do something about it. He can’t let it go back to the way it was before.

“We need to do some damage control today before this gets out of hand,” Clarke tells him, still not looking up from her phone and oblivious to his musings. “I have a message from Monroe asking if you and I are finally together and I literally haven’t spoken to her in about five years.”

“What are you thinking?” Bellamy asks, throwing his arm over his eyes. It’s too early for this. His head is still reeling from waking up wrapped in her. He doesn't want to think about how to deal with their _fake_ relationship. 

“We’ve got to be kind of honest with our friends, don’t we?” Clarke responds thoughtfully. “Just say you came up here to keep me company and so I could avoid the awkward advances of McCreary and we never denied we were together?” 

“I guess we can see how they take that and go from there?” Bellamy shrugs arm still covering his eyes. “I’m not sure Murphy is going to believe that’s all it was and Echo knows the truth, but we can give it a go.” 

“No harm in trying,” Clarke shrugs. “Worst case scenario, we explain everything and they never let us live it down.” 

“I’m used to them giving me shit anyway,” Bellamy snorts. “It won’t be any different to normal.” 

“Would it be too much to ask of you to do the damage control?” Clarke asks, looking up from yet another message. “I have to get back down to the gardens and help do clean up. Mum and Marcus are getting ready to leave tomorrow.”

“No, I can do that,” Bellamy agrees. He would rather not have to pretend to be her boyfriend again today. As much fun as yesterday was, he's feeling kind of dejected this morning. “I’ll just tell Murphy and let him do the rest.” 

“You’ve definitely got the easy job.”

“Are you sure you don't want me to come down and help?” Bellamy offer despite his reservations, he would still do it for her, “I don’t mind.”

“No,” Clarke smiles. “It won’t take long and then we can grab dinner or something when I get back before we have to leave in the morning. My treat - to thank you.”

“You need to stop thanking me, but yeah, that would be nice,” Bellamy agrees. Partly because the idea of getting dinner with Clarke sounds great and partly because it’ll probably be good to spend some time alone. A lot is going on in his head and as much as he likes having Clarke around, she’s not helping. Maybe Murphy can help him with sorting through what’s happened over the weekend because neither Echo or Raven have been any help.

“I should be back here before three,” she says, “and I’ll order coffee before I go.”

“You’re the best,” he says. And he genuinely means it. 

Clarke orders their drinks, showers and is gone less than half an hour later. He’s still sitting on the bed, flicking through the photos that they’ve been tagged in from last night. Most of them are pretty unassuming, they could pass as friends. But some of them definitely make it look like they’re a couple and those ones are a little hard to look at now that he’s sober and no longer pretending to be her girlfriend.

They are the ones that really make him think he needs to fix things. Because if she can look at him the way she is looking at him in these pictures, there has to be something more there. She has to want their friendship back too. 

He gets a couple of messages from some of their mutual friends asking about their relationship but he doesn’t reply to any. He kind of wants to have a conversation with Murphy first and trust that he can share the gossip. 

He waits until it’s almost 11 before bothering to call Murphy. He knows he sleeps in on Sundays. 

“What’s going on, Blake?” Murphy answers on the first ring. 

“I’m fake dating Clarke for her mum’s wedding,” he admits. 

“You’re what?”

“Fake dating Clarke.”

“What?”

“Raven messaged me about a month and told me that Clarke needed a date to her mum’s wedding to stop a creepy family friend coming on to her,” Bellamy explains. “And I told her that I would do it, expecting it to be just one night. But then when Clarke and I met to talk about it, she told me it was going to be five days.”

He explains everything to Murphy. The awkward meet up in the coffee shop, the texting over the weeks leading up to the time he had to pretend to be her boyfriend, the sharing of the bed, the fact Clarke said they weren’t friends, the rehearsal dinner, the breakfast, the moment at the museum, double dating with Shaw and Raven, the wedding, what Josephine had told him (glossing over most of it, because that’s not something Murphy really needs to know), the kiss, waking up cuddling this morning and the fact that they’re going to have to tell people now because of social media and he wants Murphy’s help covering it up, at least a little. 

“And you’re still in love with her,” Murphy says when Bellamy finishes speaking. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Bellamy mutters because there’s no point denying it. He is.

“I’m not even surprised,” he says and Bellamy can picture him shrugging, “you guys have always been endgame.” 

“Okay Taylor Swift,” Bellamy snarks back because he doesn’t know what else to say. “What do I do?”

“Have you tried talking to her about that?” Murphy asks and Bellamy wants to kick him. He needs someone to give him a solution that isn’t talking. 

“Thanks.”

“Just doing my bit,” Murphy says. “I’ve got to go, but I’ll tell people you guys aren’t together and you’re just doing her a favour if you want. But no one is going to believe me.” 

“Thank you,” Bellamy says again, this time meaning it a little. “I know they won’t believe you but it’s nothing new.”

“Just talk to her, Blake,” Murphy says. “And then I won’t need to tell anyone anything.” 

“I’ll talk to her when you talk to Emori.” They’d broken up a few months ago and they were on speaking terms again, possibly even friends, but neither of them would admit they want the other back. It’s a good ultimatum. He’s not going to have to talk to Clarke and maybe it will make Murphy think about fixing things with Emori. 

“We’re actually getting coffee now,” Bellamy can hear his smirk through the phone. “We’re trying this again.” 

“Fuck off, Murphy.”

“Fuck you too, Blake,” he snorts. “Go talk to your girl. She wants you back too.”

Bellamy hangs up the phone, finally convinced that maybe his friends are right. Murphy isn’t one to say things just to get him to talk to her. If he thinks she wants him back in her life, maybe he’s right. And if these last four days are anything to go by, it won’t be hard building their friendship again. But despite how easy and obvious it seems, it's a conversation he doesn't know how to have.

He spends the rest of the afternoon trying to decide what to say to Clarke and waiting for her to get back. It would be easy enough to talk to her while they have time to kill in the hotel room. But he’s not sure he’s ready. He has no idea how much he wants to tell her or how to even start the conversation.

All too soon he hears her keycard in the lock and the door is opening. She looks a little tired but her smile is bright when they make eye contact. And every thought of what to say to her vanishes. 

“How’d it go?” He asks, once she’s inside and putting her stuff down. 

“It was okay. I was a little more hungover than I thought I would be,” Clarke shrugs. “Josephine was there too and she kept asking questions about us like she was trying to catch me out in front of our family. But it wasn’t hard to make stuff up. She doesn’t believe us but we’re still in the clear.”

“Why is she so determined to prove we’re lying?” Bellamy asks. He can’t deny the relief he feels when she tells him they weren’t caught out. 

“She just hates me,” Clarke shrugs. 

“Why?” He presses. 

“She just always has,” she says. “She wants to ruin my life.” 

“Well,” Bellamy grins, “you win this round.”

“I sure do,” she smiles back, collapsing next to him on the bed. “Do you want to just get room service and watch movies tonight?” 

It’s easy to agree to that. He’s exhausted from everything they’ve had to do over the last four days. Staying in and watching movies with Clarke is just too tempting to turn down.

They watch old episodes of _Supernatural_ because it’s the first thing they come across. It’s something they’d watched when they were friends, sitting too close together, Clarke burying her face in his arm whenever something vaguely scary happened. He’d been pretty sure she was just doing it as an excuse to be closer to him. 

She doesn’t do it this time and they trash talk the show, but he’s sure she’s remembering the same thing he is. 

They order a stupid amount of food because they haven’t taken advantage of the room service yet and that’s basically a crime. He steals fries off her plate and she takes a bite out of the pizza he’d ordered. They swap desserts halfway through and she can’t stop laughing when he goes to take a bite and it falls off his spoon onto the covers.

And it feels real. All of it. The laughter, the friendship, his feelings for her. And it can’t just be him who doesn’t want it to end. It can’t be. 

*

They wake up early the next day, to the sound of Clarke’s alarm. They’re laying close again, but not entwined this time. Which is for the best. He doesn’t want to be told it doesn’t mean anything again. 

They have to check out by ten, so they spend the morning rushing around making sure they have all of their belongings packed. It’s only been four days, but they have managed to spread their stuff all over the room. 

“We should have done this last night,” Clarke grumbles, as she haphazardly shoves her clothes into her suitcase.

“Probably,” Bellamy agrees, folding the pants he’d worn to the wedding neatly. 

They’re checked out on time and in a cab to Abby’s house. Clarke is just going to say goodbye and then they have to be at the airport by one to get home. He’s nervous. He’s not ready for this to end yet. But he’s not sure how to keep it going. 

“Oh, the other happy couple,” Josephine snarks, when she greets them at the door. She’s twirling her hair around her finger. Clarke doesn’t say anything, just rolls her eyes at Bellamy and then lets herself into the house. 

“All packed?” Clarke asks when she steps into the dining room and finds Abby and Marcus lining their passports and boarding passes on the bench. 

“Just about,” Abby says, turning to hug her daughter. “Thanks for helping yesterday.” 

“You’re welcome,” Clarke smiles. “I’m so excited for you.” They’re spending their honeymoon in Italy and Bellamy is a lot jealous. He’d chatted a little to Marcus about it at the wedding. 

“Thanks for inviting me,” Bellamy says. “Or for letting Clarke have a plus one.” 

“Thank you for coming,” Marcus says, reaching out to shake his hand. 

“Will we see you at Christmas?” Abby asks, leaning in to hug him.

“Oh ugh,” Bellamy mutters. He glances desperately at Clarke, but she’s not looking at him. “I’m not sure. I think my sister and I have probably got plans.”

It’s a lame excuse but Abby doesn’t question it. He would like to be here for Christmas, spending time with Clarke and her family, but he doesn’t think it’s likely. They’re not in a real relationship. 

“Let us know,” Abby says, oblivious to his awkwardness. “We would love to have you.” 

And the only way that would happen is if he finds a way to tell Clarke how he feels. And by some miracle, she feels the same. So he has to talk to her. He wants to find out where they stand before they get back home and they potentially lose all the progress they’ve made over the last few days. But he still doesn’t know how. 

He thinks about telling her in the taxi on the way back from seeing Marcus and Abby off, but it’s not the right time. The cab driver could overhear and that would be embarrassing.

He considers telling her while they’re checking their bags, but they’re concentrating. It’s not the time for that kind of conversation.

He thinks about telling her while they’re on the plane home, but if it goes wrong, neither of them can escape. And she falls asleep on his shoulder, looking far to content for him to want to wake her at all, let alone for a potentially awkward conversation.

They end up waiting for their bags in a cafe for forty-five minutes and that would be a good time to talk to her as well, but he chickens out. He doesn’t want to have this conversation in an airport cafe over really bad coffee. 

He could talk to her in the taxi on the way back to her apartment because he’s running out of time. But he’s already made excuses not to talk to her on public transport. So he doesn’t.

The taxi pulls in front of her apartment and his stomach lurches with all the memories of his time here before their falling out. Evenings spent on her couch watching movies and cuddling together. Doing tequila shots every time they went out with their friends because they were too broke to drink at bars. Cooking together and dancing to whatever Spotify chose for them. Studying together. Finding any excuse to spend time in each others apartment.

But even through his memories, he can’t bring himself to talk to her yet. 

Even when she gives him a hug and kisses his cheek goodbye and thanks him _again_ for everything he did. And he lets her go. Because he still doesn’t know what he’s going to say to her and how he’s going to deal with it. 

The ride back to his apartment feels empty. She’s been by his side for five days and now she’s gone. And in those five days, he didn’t do anything about their broken friendship other than realise he was still in love with her. But at least now he feels like they will be able to talk when they see each other. Maybe he can send her a message tomorrow. It doesn’t have to go back to the way it was. He won’t let it.

He’s just annoyed that he let it get this far without actually telling her that he wants his friend back. 

The elevator is broken when he gets to his apartment, which is fitting for his mood, and he has to haul his bags up four flights of stairs. 

His door is unlocked when he finally gets to his apartment, which makes him mad. Octavia has a spare key and he has told her a million times that she needs to lock his apartment if she’s going to go in there. It’s probably been unlocked all weekend and he’s probably been robbed and he’s probably going to murder his sister.

But everything is still intact when he goes inside and drops his bag by the door. His laptop is sitting on the counter by the door where he had dropped it Wednesday night and it’s just about the only thing worth stealing in his apartment. So at least he doesn’t have to murder Octavia. A lecture on locking his door will suffice. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” A voice shouts from his couch, making him jump. It means he probably doesn’t have to blame Octavia for the open door. He was really not expecting Raven to be on his couch.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He responds, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Pay up,” Raven says turning away from him. Bellamy frowns because it’s not just Raven in the room. Echo is sitting at his dining table, working on something on her own laptop. 

“Really let me down, Blake,” Echo says, reaching across the table to her purse and throwing it at Raven. “Twenty and no more.”

“Whatever,” Raven grins, digging out the cash. “You have too much faith in him.”

“What the hell is going on?” Bellamy asks, his brow furrowed in confusion as he watches the exchange take place. They were definitely betting on him. 

“I bet that you would be at Griffin’s apartment,” Echo says. “Or at the very least she would be here.” 

“And she’s not,” Raven sings. “Which was my bet. Because you’re incompetent.”

“Rude,” Bellamy mutters but doesn’t deny it. He’s feeling pretty incompetent right about now. 

“We’re here to make sure you sort your shit out with her,” Echo continues. “And we’re not leaving until you do.” 

“Right,” Bellamy mutters. “Right. What?” 

“Get your arse out of here and go tell Clarke how you feel,” Raven says, as though it’s not the only thing on his mind. 

“And you’re not going to leave until I do?” Bellamy repeats.

“Nope,” Echo says, popping the p and putting her feet on the table for emphasis. He swats at them, but she doesn’t even flinch.

“Right,” he says again. “I’m going to have a shower.”

“We’ll still be here when you get back,” Raven calls, as he leaves them sitting in his living room and shuts himself in the bathroom.

They’re good friends and their hearts are in the right places, but this isn’t how he was planning on dealing with things. He was going to let it keep him up at night for a few more nights before finally getting up the nerve to tell her that he misses her. He’d probably wait and feel things out and see where they stand as friends before he told her how he really feels. And even then, he might not have done it. Because he didn’t do it last time.

But he’s sure they’re going to be true to their word and not leave until he’s gone back to see Clarke. And it’s probably better to talk to her sooner rather than later.

And so he gets out of the shower, pulling on jeans and a hoodie he knows Clarke likes, just for the sake of nostalgia. He digs through his wardrobe for shoes, rather than picking a pair by the door because he doesn’t want to talk to Raven or Echo about where he’s going.

“Are you going to see her?” Raven asks when he leaves his room and makes a beeline for the door. He doesn’t say anything, just holds up his middle finger as he pulls the door shut behind him. 

He takes the train to her apartment because it’s slower and he’s been in enough taxis over the last five days. It gives him time to think about what he’s going to say to her. It also gives him time to consider going home. But Echo and Raven aren’t going anywhere. He needs to have this conversation with Clarke.

And all too soon the train is pulling into her station and Bellamy only has to walk five more blocks and he’ll be at her door. He could turn around and go hide out with Murphy for a few days. But he doesn’t. He keeps walking.

Still with no idea what to say.

He’s panicking about it too much, that by the time he arrives he hasn’t even given it any more thought. He’s going in blind. 

But Raven and Echo are right. It has to be done. Even if it is just to get his apartment back so he can wallow in self-pity when Clarke rejects him.

So he presses the buzzer to Clarke’s apartment and waits for the door to unlock. 

It clicks in front of him and he’s officially out of excuses. Clarke knows he’s here. He’s going to talk to her. 

She’s only on the second floor, which means he doesn’t even have an exhausting trek up the stairs to prolong this. All too soon he’s standing in front of 203, raising his hand and knocking.

“Hey,” Clarke smiles that soft smile that he loves so much when she opens the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Can I talk to you?” He asks, trying not to shuffle his feet. 

“Sure,” Clarke says, her smile faltering a little as she steps aside to let him in. “Is everything okay?”

They don’t sit down after Clarke shuts the door. It feels weird to do this lingering in the entry of her apartment but he has to stop making excuses. It’s time. 

“I just want to say,” he takes a deep breath. It’s going to be easier to dive right in. “I miss you, Clarke.” 

“Already?” She teases, but it falls flat. She knows that’s not what he means.

“From the moment you walked out of my apartment last year,” he tells her honestly. Because if he’s going to do this, he’s going to do this right. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” she admits. “I really enjoyed spending time with you again.” 

“I didn’t want to come home and everything to go back to the way it was before,” Bellamy tells her, he’s speaking really fast. “I want to fix this. I want to be your friend again. I’m so sorry.”

“I thought,” Clarke’s quiet for a moment and Bellamy doesn’t interrupt. “I didn’t think you’d want to after everything I did.”

“After everything you did?” He asks, confused.

“I left Bellamy,” she says quietly. “I left without a word. I don’t deserve you back.”

“Josephine told me why,” Bellamy says. He’s tempted to reach for her. But it’s not the time. “I get it.” 

“You don’t,” she shakes her head. “The accident was horrible. It reminded me of my dad and I did freeze and get kicked out. But it happens all the time to interns. They just thought it was because it was the first death I’d seen. I could have gone back for my next shift and it would have been fine. I hated being in that room and seeing it happen and it did put me off medicine. But it’s not why I left.”

“So why did you leave?” Everything he thought he understood no longer makes sense.

“It was easier to leave you on my own terms than to actually lose you,” she says, there are tears in her eyes but she roughly scrubs her hand over her face. “I said so many horrible things to you and I didn’t think you were going to forgive me and I didn't know how to fix it. So I just left. It was stupid. But it was easier.” 

“I said just as many things to you,” Bellamy says, shaking his head a little. “I wanted to take them back as soon as you left. I would have forgiven you.”

“I didn’t know that at the time,” Clarke shrugs slightly. “Raven convinced me to come home and she spent so long trying to convince me to talk to you. She set me up so many times so we’d be in the same place, but you never spoke to me. I thought you hated me.”

“You never spoke to me either,” Bellamy says weakly. The idea that she ever thought he hated her is like a physical blow. “I never hated you.” 

“I fucked up,” Clarke says, her voice is trembling a little, as though this is something she’s wanted to say for the last five days. As though she feels the same way he does. As though this isn’t just him. “I fucked up by leaving and by saying what I said and I fucked up when I never reached out. I’m sorry.” 

“I fucked up too,” he says. He can’t believe she blames herself. “I should have called. I knew something was wrong.” 

“Can we just agree we both fucked up?” She asks. “We both made mistakes.” 

“And we don’t let it go back to the way it was before?” Bellamy asks, he does reach for her this time. “We go back to being friends?”

“Please,” Clarke whispers, taking his hand and stepping forward.

Neither of them say anything for a moment. They just stand facing each other, fingers entwined and lost in their own thoughts. He’s so upset that Clarke felt like it was her fault for so long when really he was being equally stubborn. But at the same time, he’s so happy that she’s standing in front of him wanting the same thing that he does.

“I missed you so much,” Clarke says quietly. She doesn’t look at him. “I wanted to come home every day and take everything back and tell you how I felt. I just didn’t know how. I didn’t know what I would do if you didn’t feel the same as me.”

“How did you feel?” Bellamy asks before he can stop himself. He already knows of course. They were so close to something more before they fought. She loved him as much as he loved her. 

“I was in love with you, Bellamy,” she tells him, looking up and taking another step forward. It’s not a confession yet. It’s a fact. He knows she _was_ in love with him. But he can’t leave it at that. 

“I was in love with you too,” Bellamy says quietly. He pauses. He’s waited so long to tell her and now the moment has come, he’s not sure he can. 

“We were so stupid,” Clarke whispers. He leans forward, so his head is resting against hers. She doesn’t pull away and it gives him the confidence boost he needs. 

“We still kind of are,” he says. It’s not a direct confession, but it’s close. This time when their eyes meet, he has to tell her. He can’t keep it to himself anymore. “I still love you, Clarke.” 

She’s the one who surges forward this time, pressing her lips firmly against his. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her in tight against him and kissing back with just as much force. Her hands find their way back to his hair and she holds him just as tight. And it’s not for show. It’s not to convince anyone else. It’s not because Josephine or McCreary or any member of her family is watching. It’s because she wants to. It’s because it’s real. It’s because she loves him. 

He doesn’t need her to say it to know. 

“I still love you too, Bell,” she whispers, pulling away before he’s really ready. 

He didn’t need to hear her say it, but it’s nice. 

“The last few days did nothing but remind me how much I missed having you in my life,” Bellamy tells her. “And remind me how stupid I was to let you go.”

“Me too,” she admits. “I had to keep reminding myself it was fake.”

“Can we maybe not fake it anymore?” He asks, unable to keep the smile off his face. “I think I would prefer real dating.” 

“Yeah,” Clarke says. “I think I would too.”

He cups her face between his hands and gently kisses her again, trying to say a million different things. But mostly _I love you_ and _I'm sorry._ With the way she kisses him back, he thinks it's probably working. It's real. They're finally back on the same page. 

*

 **Bellamy Blake** **  
**_Monday, September 2nd, 6:02pm_  
You both can get the fuck out of my apartment now.

 **Raven Reyes** **  
**_Monday, September 2nd, 6:04pm_  
No way. You actually went to speak to her?

 **Echo  
**_Monday, September 2nd, 6:04pm_  
I always believed in you. 

**Raven Reyes  
**_Monday, September 2nd, 6:09pm  
_What happened?

 **Echo  
**_Monday, September 2nd, 6:13pm_  
You can't keep us in the dark. 

**Raven Reyes** **  
**_Monday, September 2nd, 6:20pm_  
You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for us. 

**Echo  
**_Monday, September 2nd, 6:23pm_  
We hate you. We're never leaving.

 **Bellamy Blake  
**_Monday, September 2nd, 6:23pm_  
Get out.   
Or we'll never tell you anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to those who gave Echo hate in the comments of the first chapter. You really inspired me to go back and rewrite a lot of this, so I could add more Echo. And I appreciate that. #inspired by spite
> 
> And now a genuine shout out to everyone who's read/left kudos/commented on this. I love you. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy hates instant coffee almost as much as I do. 
> 
> My beautiful friend [Linds](http://the-most-beautiful-broom.tumblr.com/) made the [amazing artwork](https://the-most-beautiful-broom.tumblr.com/post/186377400857/we-were-in-love-now-were-strangers) for this.
> 
> Tumblr is [Raven Reyes of sunshine.](http://raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
